Mischief Managed
by CirqueDeLaLune
Summary: Mischievous and intelligent Asher has a dislike of anything authoritative, especially when someone tries to force their dominance over him. So of course the famed Alpha werewolf Fenrir decides that Asher is his mate. Chaos ensues. Slash, so flamers AWAY!
1. The Forest

**A/N**: Well hai thar. The Dark Cyan Star has inspired me to write this story. I hope you all like my OC, who I'll try not to make a Gary-Stu, and who hopefully won't seem to Multiple Personality Disorder.

Anyways, I absolutely love large possessive/protective men, and after reading about Attractive!Fenrir, I was like "I could make this work." Hopefully it isn't a ripoff of Cyan's. If it is, this will probably disappear. Stay alert for minor crossovers with different games. Nothing major, mostly backstory stuff, but the crossovers sort of will explain Asher's personality. ENJOY NOW!

"Talking."

'_Thinking' _

* * *

Bored grey eyes, flecked with silver, looked up from the rim of the book they were reading. Their owners, Asher, almost sighed at the scene. From across the Great Hall, Asher could see the concealed jealousy of Hermione Granger, as she glared at the back of Ronald Weasely, who was currently getting his face sucked off by Lavender Brown. Anyone with a brain could see through the situation, but sadly everyone else seemed caught up in their own drama to notice. 

However, when the golden-boy Harry Potter came up looking rather moody, Asher did sigh. The boy had been spouting out something about Death Eaters recently, thinking no one would overhear him. Asher agreed with Harry over the whole Voldemort thing, but right now he could hardly stand the emotional mess that was Harry Potter.

Deciding that his time could be better spent, Asher put his book away and set off to find one of his only friends, Luna Lovegood. '_Luna should be there feeding the Thestrals…I hope.'_

------------------------------------_  
_

Asher always got weird looks when he skated through the halls. Whether it was because they didn't know what roller skates were, or they knew they were a muggle object, Asher didn't know nor care. All he knew is that he was never late to class.

"Hey mudblood! Hope you don't fall and break something!" A voice yelled behind Asher, filled with spite. Ash stopped and turned around, quirking an eyebrow at some Slytherin that he never bothered learning the name of.

"Wow, I'm stunned with those words of pain." Asher said in a flat voice. "I'd have thought someone who was supposed to be cunning could come up with something a bit better, but I've noticed that Slytherin standards are rather…lacking." The Slytherin's face twisted in rage at the insult to his House, and he started walking forward. With a sigh, Asher withdrew his wand from his robe and thought for a moment.

Before the mean-spirited Slytherin could send of a hex, Asher's wand was already waving in the air. Quick mutterings of two spells produced the desired chaos. First, a bouquet of beautiful flowers sprung from Asher's cherry wood wand. When they were between the caster and the target, the flowers ignited into flames and landed on the Slytherin, who started freaking out, trying to get the flowers off. With a small giggle, Asher proceeded on his way to find Luna.

------------------------------------

'_This was _such_ a bad idea.'_ Asher thought as he walked through the Forest. She hadn't been in the Ravenclaw Common Room, which made Asher's assumption that she was with the Thestrals correct. At least it was_supposed _ to make it correct. Normally, Luna wasn't very far in, and her blonde hair easy to notice. When Asher didn't immediately see her, he just thought that the Thestrals must have moved a bit further in. But after twenty minutes of wandering, Asher doubted she was even out here.

'_Odd, normally she's here at this time…'_ Asher looked around, lost, not knowing what to do. His robe was rather snarled and frayed at the bottom, and for once in his life he was actually too warm, so Asher just shrugged and took off the robe and threw it off. He had more robes in his room. If he could ever find his way back.

Asher debated on whether or not he should send up a signal to alert teachers, but decided he didn't feel like a detention, so he looked around him for clues on which way was out. Of course, there were none. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind him.

Whirling around, Asher calmed down fractionally. Centaurs. It was known throughout the school that the Centaurs of the Forest were angry at the Wizards right now, but he also knew that they tried not to attack kids.

"You, Wizard, what are you doing in our Forest?" The centaur asked, as a few more came up behind him. This would have to be handled without Asher's usual negativity.

"Oh, well, I was looking for a dear friend, Luna Lovegood. You might have seen her around the edge of the Forest before, skipping through the forest and feeding the Thestrals?" The Centaurs looked impassively at Asher. "No? Well…she wasn't there, nor here, although I don't know where 'here' is…" Asher started to mumble to himself, but quickly looked back up at the centaurs. "So if you'd kindly point me in the right direction I'll leave, never to return." Ash switched his gaze from one centaur to the next, but they continued to just stare at him.

'_Great, I get the statues of the group…'_ "Right…well, think of it this way. While you may be helping a human out, you are also helping a human_out_, and the less humans in the Forest the better, right?" Nothing. "Okay, you know, whatever, I'll just wander aimlessly for the next forever and you can happen upon my decaying body and just be like 'Oh gross, we should have helped him out.'" The centaurs huffed at his sudden change in demeanor and turned around and left, leaving Asher, once again, completely alone.

Asher stared at them retreating, and stood there for a couple minutes, thinking. "Well…fuck." He said after a while. "I wonder if I could find a Mother Toad around here or…something." He mumbled. He was about to start walking again when deep chuckle froze him in place with shock. Whirling around again, Asher's grey and silver eyes met with amber. Standing a few feet away from Asher was perhaps the largest man, outside of Professor Hagrid, that he had ever seen.

The man was much larger than Asher, both in height and width. The man had broad shoulders, and everywhere on his frame were muscles which screamed of strength. His silver hair was tied back, hanging down to the man's shoulder blades. The man's amber eyes held Asher's, until he smirked. Asher's eyes jumped down to the pearly whites and unnaturally sharp teeth before back up to the amber eyes. Inside, Asher frowned. Something about this man was off.

"And what is a toad going to do for you, pup?" The man asked, his deep voice resounding in Asher's head. The man's voice was arrogant, and spoke of a certain dominance. Asher decided that he didn't like him.

"Probably more than you could…you don't go to Hogwarts." Asher stated. The man smirked again, and again Asher saw the teeth. Asher's eyes narrowed, and the silver flecks in his eyes started to glow softly, just as the man's nostrils twitched as he sniffed the air around Asher. Both of their eyes widened as they reached conclusions.

'_He's a werewolf.'_

'_The boy is my mate'_

------------------------------------_  
_

The two continued to stare at each other. The werewolf broke the gaze first, sweeping his eyes up and down Asher's small frame. The boy wasn't wearing the robe of a house, but the man was glad he wasn't. A fitted t-shirt with illegible characters written over a smiling cat. The shirt hugged the boys small frame, showing no muscle. The boys pants were black, and were tight as well, though they didn't hug the skin as much as the shirt. Belts hung lasciviously off the boys hips. Something flashed through the amber eyes; something that Asher didn't like.

'_If there were ever a definition of stranger danger, this would be it.'_

"What's your name, werewolf?" Asher asked in a commanding tone.

The man snarled, and baring his sharpened canines. "Don't take that tone with me, pup." The man's anger faded into amusement, unnerving Asher. "What's a little thing like you doing so far away from the school?" He took a step forward, and immediately Asher took a step back. The man frowned.

'_Huh, my mate will have to learn _not_ to do that.'_ The man thought. But the man couldn't frown for long. He'd found his mate, and it'd be the apocalypse before he'd ever let him go. Meanwhile, bells and whistles were going off in Asher's head. It was time to go. But first he should find out the man's name, so he can start sending bad mojo his direction.

"You answer mine and I'll answer yours." Asher said as he took another step backwards. The man gave a feral grin, once again showing off his teeth.

"Fenrir. Fenrir Greyback." The man said, waiting for a flash of horrific recognition to flash across the pup's face. Instead, he got a snort and a quick chuckle. Fenrir growled deep in his throat and took a threatening step forward.

"A werewolf named Fenrir. Norse, much? I think I've just met a Cosmic Joke…who's that behind you?" Asher said suddenly. Fenrir stared at Asher, not falling for the trick.

"Fine, fine…" Asher said as his eyes started to flick in all sorts of directions around Fenrir, who grinned. Seemed his pup was looking for an escape route.

"Thinking of going somewhere?" Fenrir said. Asher met the werewolf's eyes evenly.

"Yes." He said before quickly drawing out his wand and shouting "REDUCTO!" at a rock next to Fenrir. The rock exploded, and Asher took the chance to run in the opposite direction of Fenrir, hoping it was the direction of Hogwarts. An enraged howl behind him, quickly followed by heavy footsteps, said that his distraction gave him just a few seconds, definitely not enough time to outrun a werewolf. Sure enough, just after a few long strides, large arms wrapped around Asher's small waist and the teen was tackled to the ground.

"Nice trick, pup." An angry voice hissed in his ear as sharp teeth nipped his ear. Asher thanked whatever Goddess was listening that it didn't break skin.

"Oh, you know, I try." Asher grunted as he tried to wiggle out of Fenrir's iron hold. "But really, I must get back, I came to find Luna but she's not here so she must be there and ENGORGIO! ACCIO ROCK!" Asher shouted another spell, and an oversized rock a couple yards a head of the two came flying through the air, aimed right towards Asher. At the last minute, the dark haired teen pressed his face against the ground and heard the loud CRACK of the giant rock hitting the werewolfs face, knocking him out. Squirming out from his now-limp hold, Asher ran away as fast as he could.

------------------------------------

The sun had set by the time Asher got back. Luckily, he had ran in the right direction. The wizard slowed down his speed and meandered up the hill towards the large front entrance. He debated whether or not to tell Hagrid or Dumbledore that there was a werewolf in the Forbidden Forest, but decided that he didn't really care as long as he never went back. Sneaking in the front doors, Asher made his way for the door to the tower of the Ravenclaw Common Room, fully intent on getting into his bed and passing out.

------------------------------------

Back in the Forest, Fenrir howled loudly when he woke up to find his mate gone. Other members of his pack had gathered around him while he was knocked out, but he growled at them and they quickly scurried away. Amber eyes turned towards Hogwarts as the man's nose inhaled the lingering scent of his mate. He _would_ get him back, hopefully in time for the next full moon.

* * *

And there you have it, the first chapter. 

So the whole thing with Asher's eyes will be explained later, but for now just know that it isn't anything spectacular, just a little thing that people in our world could claim to have too. It isn't like, a Uchiha eye or anything.

Reviews will be met with great happiness, flames will be met with great sticks of incense


	2. The Thestrals

Seems I forgot to mention last time the whole disclaimer thing. Fenrir and Luna and Hagrid and anyone else in the story except Asher and the future pack-people all belong to Jo, that lucky bitch. Believe me, if I did own them, Luna would be a Goddess and Fenrir would be so very attractive.

Anyways, thanks very much to the people who reviewed between yesterday and today. While this may seem like a snappy upload, it's only because I'm still interested in the plot. Once I find something else to obsess about, updates will slow down, but I'll try hard to keep posting at least once every two weeks and the most super latest.

ENJOY MMKAY?

* * *

The day after Asher had his run in with Fenrir, he had the displeasure of having to walk within sight of the Forest to get to his Herbology class in the second greenhouse. As he neared the Forest, a shiver ran down his spine, and he knew he was being watched. Asher didn't think Fenrir would be so careless as to drag him into the Forest while he was with other people, but he quickened his steps anyways. It was times like these that he wished roller skates actually worked well on grass and dirt.

For the next week, he tried hard to avoid going anywhere near the Forbidden Forest. Whenever Luna asked him if he wanted to come and feed the Thestrals, even though he couldn't see them, he politely declined and asked about the nargles. Luna was always willing to talk about the nargles. Asher even resorted to making up excuses and missing class, which Ravenclaws _never_ did, whenever Care of Magical Creatures brought them close to the edge. But he knew it wouldn't last.

'_Goddamn Ravenclaw spirit making me _need_ to know what is going on in my classes…'_ Asher thought as he mournfully walked next to Luna, the two of them on their way to Care of Magical Creatures.

"You've been acting strange recently, Ash." Luna's misty voice broke through Asher's inner-complaining. "Did something scare you in the Forest?" Asher looked across into Luna's concerned and glazed over eyes. Sometimes, Asher _swore_ the girl was psychic.

"Hmm, no, not really." Luna's gaze continued to bore into Asher's. "Okay, yes, fine, I went looking for you and ran into something distinctly _not_ you. But it isn't anything major." Asher made a dismissing motion with his hand, and the two continued to walk on. Asher felt like he was being watched again.

Just as the two got to the entrance of the fenced in space next to Hagrid's hut, Luna stopped and grabbed hold of Asher's hand. Asher stopped and looked at Luna, slightly confused but not at all startled.

"Sometimes the things we fear and hate turn out to be something we misunderstood." Luna said sagely. The quirky blond squeezed Asher's hand before skipping into the fenced area. Asher blinked a few times, before following her in to await the arrival of their teacher.

-------------------------------------------

The class started off as it always did. Professor Hagrid came stumbling in, looking as happy and large as always. After apologizing for being late, Hagrid told the students what they would be learning about today. Luna's face brightened up, while Asher's fell.

_'Thestrals. Of course the day I decided not to skip is the day we actually go_inside_ the Forest…'_ Asher thought darkly as he followed a joyous Luna into the Forest. The feeling of being watched increased dramatically. Asher was almost inclined to go and cower close to Hagrid, but decided that if it _was_ Fenrir watching him, he didn't want to appear weak. So he held his head high and followed.

After a few minutes of walking, the class stopped at an apparently empty field. Well, almost everyone stopped. Luna kept skipping into the middle of the clearing, and Hagrid almost said something, but when one of the Thestrals walked up to Luna and nuzzled her hand, Hagrid decided that she was safe, so he instead turned to the class.

"Alright then class, here we have some thestrals. Now, how many of you can see 'em?" Only a few hands came up. Hagrid proceeded to tell the class all about the thestrals, but Asher zoned out. He already knew most of this from Luna. Speaking of whom, the blond girl raised her hand in the middle of Hagrid's speech.

"Yeah, Luna?" Hagrid never bothered calling people by their last names.

"Can we ride them?" Luna's misty voice sounded distracted, as she was still petting the skeletal horses. Hagrid looked caught off guard for a few seconds, before a large smile broke onto his face. All the students except Luna groaned. A smiling Hagrid normally meant the students were about to be in mortal danger.

"Right good idea there, Luna! Reminds me of when Harry rode on a hippogriff. Now then, who would like to ride on one? Even those who can't seem 'em are welcome to." Hagrid said joyfully, as if he didn't just suggest that some people ride an invisible horse. Only one person raised their hand; Ginny Weasely. And Asher knew that the only reason she would ride on one is because she's ridden on one before. When Asher's eyes met Luna's, she tried to transmit a pleading look. Asher sighed and raised his hand as well.

"Good good, come on Ginny and Asher, let's pick you out a ride!" Asher and Ginny walked over to Luna and the Thestrals, flashing a smile at each other. When they were close, Ginny leaned in and asked Luna if she could have the thestral she rode before. Luna sent a glance at Asher, who nodded. Once before, he had ridden a thestral at Luna's request. He had actually enjoyed the ride, although Luna had light bruises from how hard Asher had held on to her. This time, there would be no crazy blond girl to hold onto.

Luna guided Ginny to her thestral, and Hagrid helped her up onto the gaunt frame. The two repeated the process with Asher. Once Luna was securely on her favorite Thestral, lying almost flat on her stomach, Hagrid told them not to go very far. Asher knew he didn't really have to bother with giving directions; the thestral would take him wherever it wanted to go, and after a few minutes he would kindly ask it to return him to the clearing.

The three thestrals lined up, and the three 5th years shared a glance and a smile before urging their rides forward. The thestrals galloped a little before spreading their large, leathery wings and took to the sky. Ginny started laughing, Luna looked as if she was off somewhere else, and Asher was squeezing so tight onto the horse's neck that he was afraid it'd get angry. Luckily, it didn't seem to mind. After calming down a little, Asher looked down through the invisible creature and smirked a little.

'_It looks like I'm flying by myself while looking extraordinarily constipated. Magical life is so glamorous…'_

After a few minutes, Ginny pointed off somewhere and her thestral turned and followed her finger; Asher could just barely see what he thought was a blue car trucking through the Forest. Shrugging and dismissing it, he turned to Luna. The girl caught his gaze and mouthed the word 'Goobye' to Asher. Asher was confused, briefly, as even if she were to part now it wasn't really enough for a goobye, but thought nothing serious of it. Luna must have telepathically communicated something to her thestral, because without warning it took off in another direction. Asher's smirk faded a little.

'_Not as fun when you're alone…riding an invisible horse that is apparently freaky looking…and above a Forest where there's a creepy werewolf.'_

Asher looked down at the landscape of the Forbidden Forest. This far in, the trees had become rather thick, but a little ways ahead there was a clearing. Asher's eyes lit up once he got close enough to see what was in the clearing.

'_Orchids! Mum _loves_ orchids! After five years, she still gets sad when I have to come here for so long. Why they're growing here, I have no clue. But hey, magic makes things wonky. Hmm, I doubt Mr. Stranger Danger is close by, so it's probably safe. Plus I have this fierce steed to defend me.'_

Asher pointed a finger down to the orchid field and whispered where he assumed the thestrals ear would be that he would like to stop down there real quick. The thestral swooped down and made a descent towards the clearing. As they were descending, Asher was formulating a plot for how to get back onto the invisible thestral. Neither rider nor thestral, however, noticed the large, silver wolf that had started running towards them.

Once on the ground, Asher slowly dismounted the dark horse. Keeping a hand on the thestral, to make sure it didn't run off, Asher led it over to the small field of Orchids. Bending down to pick some up, Asher thought he heard the sounds of a four legged creature running. Standing up and turning around, Asher only caught a flash of silver before a heavy weight landed on his chest and his head snapped back and hit the ground hard, knocking him out. The silver beast currently standing over Asher turned and growled threateningly at the thestral. The thestral made a clacking noise before quickly flying off in the direction of the rest of its herd.

-------------------------------------------

Fenrir was absolutely enraged that his mate had gotten away from him. Obviously he had underestimated his little mate. Next time they met, the wand would be the first thing to come off. A grin slid over Fenrir's face. He couldn't wait to take some…_other_ things off of Asher.

Fenrir knew that he couldn't just walk up to Hogwarts to take back his mate, so he hung around the edges, waiting for his mate to come into the Forest. Frequently he saw him walking to classes, but never close enough to grab, and always with other people. So Fenrir waited, slowly growing more and more agitated that his mate wasn't getting close enough. But he wasn't outright angry at the young boy; that's not how mates worked. But he did take out his frustrations on the rest of his pack, scratching and biting when they got too annoyed him.

Finally, after a torturing week of being without his newfound mate, Fenrir spotted Asher walking next to a blond girl he had seen in the Forest. The blond girl always smelt faintly like his mate, whose scent he had committed to memory, and Fenrir briefly considered abducting her for questioning, but decided that not only would it draw unwanted attention to his spying; and his mate probably wouldn't like it if he hurt his friend.

Fenrir snarled, and nearly leapt from his hiding place, when he saw that blond _bitch_ hold onto the hand of _his_ mate._No one_ was allowed to touch _his_ mate except_him_! Fenrir calmed down fractionally when the blond let go of his mate and skipped into the fenced in clearing. The confused look on his mate's face melted away the angry.

'_Cute pup…seems he's affecting me already. ::snort:: Cute? I hate cute. Except on him…'_

When the large oaf of a teacher told the class that they would be learning about thestrals, Fenrir once again almost gave away his place by almost howling in happiness. His mate would soon be in the Forest! Now, he just had to figure out a way to get him alone…

Growling out quick orders to the rest of his pack, the Alpha werewolf set off to pursue his mate at a safe distance. When the group stopped, and the half-giant asked who could see the thestrals, Fenrir was pleased that his mate didn't raise his hand. It meant that he was probably innocent and pure. Fenrir grinned again. Then, the silver haired man noticed that Asher seemed rather skittish.

'_Hmm, seems he knows he's being watched. Smart pup…'_

Fenrir frowned and started growling when his little mate raised his hand to ride the thestral.

'_He should _not_ be riding any sort of flying creature, let alone one he can't see' _Fenrir growled as possessive rage filled his body when that damn half-giant had his grubby hands all over _his _ mate, helping him onto the beast he shouldn't have been on at all. The werewolf growled again when his mate, along with the blond bitch and some red head, took off on the thestrals. Fenrir's bone structure quickly changed as the man grew silver fur, changing into a wolf form. Fenrir smirked again on the inside at the envious stares he got from his pack. While most werewolves can only change into their wolf during the full moon, some werewolves could figure out the trigger on how to do it outside of the moon. It was harder for some, and easier for others. All Fenrir had to do was think about killing, and he could change.

Sticking his nose into the air and sniffing, Fenrir found the faint scent trail the thestral and his mate were leaving behind. With a quick growl that told the pack to stay where they were, Fenrir bounded after his airborne mate.

Fenrir was barely tired when both of the girls that his mate was flying with branched off, leaving him alone. Now all Fenrir needed was for that stupid thestral to get low enough for Fenrir to jump and retrieve his mate. Much to the werewolf's happiness, Asher did more than that. Up head, Fenrir spotted, and smelt, the collection of orchids, and would have laughed, had he been in human form. Seems his flighty mate was stopping in the middle of a dangerous Forest to pick some flowers. Jealousy momentarily flashed through Fenrir's mind as he thought that maybe Asher was picking them up for someone from school, but pushed it aside, as he hadn't seen his mate being particularly touchy with anyone.

Fenrir's amber eyes flicked to the thestral. The creature seemed unaware of his presence, and he doubted that it would attack him. Even so, Fenrir changed his course so that he would approach his mate without having to get past the thestral.

Just as his mate was getting up from picking up some flowers, offering Fenrir a rather tantalizing view, Fenrir jumped and pushed his front paws onto Asher's thin shoulders, causing the young boy to fall back and get knocked out. Fenrir wasn't concerned, as he knew that the blow wasn't enough to cause damage. Turning around from his post atop his mate, Fenrir raised his hackles and growled at the thestral. The thestral gave an annoyed couple of clicks before flying off, presumably to alert its human friend over the abduction of Asher.

Fenrir was unconcerned; he would have his mate far away from this spot soon. Howling loudly to alert his pack to his position, Fenrir changed back into a naked man. Fenrir's rough hands reached down and he gently picked up his mate, cradling the much smaller figure with his large arms. The silver head leaned down a took a long sniff of Asher's neck, causing the man to shudder in pleasure and let loose a deep growl.

"_Mine_."

* * *

So I am absolutely convinced that Luna is psychic or something. The larger plot, outside of Asher and Fenrir making the beast with two backs, will be introduced shortly, and it will change this whole thing into a slight AU of the normal canon. Don't worry though, it'll be fun.

Notes on Hagrid: I know he has this weird accent/style of being written but I was just like, Well he's fine with a few apostrophes here and there. I doubt it's too atrocious, but I realize that it isn't exactly how he would talk.

And did anyone else love the way Luna rides her Thestral in the fifth movie? She's pure magic

I'm so sick of writing the word thestral. Reviews, however, I could write forever if you do them. If you don't, I'll just write down depressing things from the seventh book.

LONG A/N IS LONG


	3. The Plan

O hai thar. Plot sort of comes into play now, but it's subtle. It's also crossover time, and if anyone can name what the cross over is, they can...request something? Anything, doesn't matter, I'm pretty versatile.

Enjoy, yes?

* * *

It was night by the time Asher woke up. At least, he thought it was night, but he didn't really care at the moment. Whatever time it was, Asher was the perfect kind of warm and whatever he had been sleeping on had a smooth texture but a definite hardness to it. It was even moving at a nice, slow, even tempo, almost lulling Asher back to sleep. Almost, because even after being thrust from the muggle world into the wizarding world at the age of 11, Asher had yet to happen upon a moving pillow (At least one that didn't attack you).

Grey eyes snapped open and had to wait a couple agonizing seconds for everything to come into focus. So it wasn't necessarily dark out, it was just that he was squished against what seemed to be warm iron, being held down by thick steel bands that were wrapped around his waist. Further investigation revealed that it was a human chest, not iron, and that the chest had a light dusting of silver hair. There was only one person Asher knew to have silver hair, and he was about to get so hexed that he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Slowly moving his hand, trying not to wake up the evil bastard that kidnapped him, Asher searched for his wand. Apparently he wasn't slow or cautious enough, because his kidnapper tightened his arms for a second before taking a deep breath. A large hand released its hold on Asher's waist and came up to ruffle his black hair. A deep chuckle resounded from Asher's flesh pillow.

"Have a nice nap, pup?" Asher's muscles tensed.

'_Well, the jig is up…'_ Asher thought. With no use for being sneaky about it, Asher groped his body trying to find where his wand was. Meanwhile, the teen twisted his head to glare into Fenrir's amber eyes.

"You fucking kidnapped me!" Asher hissed in annoyance. Fenrir chuckled again and leaned his head down, lips almost touching Asher's ear.

"Only because you ran away from me…" Fenrir whispered. Asher tried to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine. He was more concerned with the fact that he couldn't find his wand. Fenrir smirked, which Asher could feel against his ear.

"Looking for something, my little pup?" Asher's eyes flashed with anger.

"I am not your anything, you creepy perv!" He spat. "Where the fuck did you put my wand?" He demanded. Fenrir grinned. Normally he wouldn't put up with someone speaking to him like that, but how could be angry when his mate was cuddled up in his arms? And he was so feisty…

"You don't think I'd let you keep it after what happened last time, do you?" Fenrir chuckled again.

"Stop chuckling, it's giving me a headache!" Fenrir immediately stopped chuckling and brought his large hand up to gently cup Asher's head.

"Does your head hurt?" Fenrir started to worry slightly, afraid he actually _did_ hurt his mate when he knocked him down. The larger man's worried tone echoed in Asher's head, giving him whiplash from the change of emotion.

"Why the hell do you care?" Asher said angrily as he finally settled down. Fenrir's thinning patience snapped and he quickly rolled over, pinning the much smaller Asher to the ground. Fenrir would not tolerate _anyone_ questioning how he felt about _his_ mate, not even if it was his mate who was questioning. But Fenrir knew that the young pup didn't know any better, and he didn't plan on telling his mate just yet.

Leaning down close to Asher's ear again, Fenrir gently bit at the lobe before practically purring out his next words. "I care very much about your well being, pup." Asher stilled beneath the larger man, not moving an inch. One of Fenrir's ears twitched, and he turned his head to the side before glaring back down at Asher.

"Don't move, pup. Unless you want me to tackle you again…which I wouldn't mind doing." Fenrir grinned lecherously, before getting up off of Asher and leaving the room. Asher lay still for a minute, shocked at the level of violation that just happened to him. Blinking out of a daze, Asher sat up and looked around his proverbial 'jail cell'.

He wasn't in a room, but a cave, that had a temporary curtain hanging in the small entrance, acting as a door. The cave itself wasn't very large; Asher could see every side of the cave in the light of the fire that had been light in the middle. Asher didn't even know that the Forbidden Forest _had_ caves, but then again he had never bothered to map the place. There wasn't anything of interest in the cave; no beds or boxes or anything, just wall.

After a few more minutes of silence, the curtain was brushed back as Fenrir strutted back into the cave. Asher immediately stood up and glared at Fenrir, who stopped just a hair in front of the smaller boy. The two glared at each other for a minute before someone spoke.

"If you think that looming will intimidate me, then you've obviously never been taught by Professor Hagrid _or_ grinded near Combo." Asher couldn't help but smile when anger set in Fenrir's eyes, but stopped when a large hand came out and grabbed Asher by the neck, back peddling him until he hit the wall. While not actually hurting him, Fenrir flexed his hand slightly to show who was dominant.

"_Who_ have you been grinding with?" Fenrir hissed. He was making a constant growling noise, a threatening note that rumbled from his large chest. He would fucking kill whoever had been _grinding_ with _his_ mate! Just the thought of someone doing that to his innocent little Asher made his blood boil.

During Fenrir's inner ranting, Asher was trembling. He didn't know why he was being threatened like this, but all he knew was that he was about to die. The young teen whimpered without realizing it, but the small, pathetic sound cut through Fenrir's rage, immediately quelling it, for now. Fenrir's amber eyes held Asher's grey ones, that were clouded with fear. Fenrir's nose twitched. He could _smell_ the fear radiating off of his pup. Sighing, Fenrir unwrapped his hand from Asher's throat. Curling a thick arm around Asher's much smaller waist, Fenrir deftly sat down while bringing his mate to rest safely in his lap. Fenrir's nose buried itself into Asher's soft hair, inhaling his calming scent. A large hand came up to once again pet the raven locks.

"I'm sorry, my little pup. I would never hurt you; I want you to know that." Fenrir paused for any sort of reaction, but Asher was still shaking and whimpering in fear, scared that Fenrir was going to attack him. "But the thought of someone _grinding_ against you…" Fenrir trailed off with a growl.

'_Grinding_against_...?'_ Asher thought about the situation as he slowly stopped shaking. This was obviously a possessive rage, which made Asher's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. But it was because the stupid lummox thought he was…grinding against…Combo? Asher's shaking from fear turned into shaking from laughing, as he started laughing. Fenrir growled and let go of Asher, who fell to the ground in fits of laughter.

"You…you thought I…with Combo? Hahaha, no, you got it all wrong. I couldn't do…_that_ with Combo, I mean, he's…Combo! No, I meant like, grinding on a rail!" Asher's amused face searched Fenrir's annoyed for any sort of recognition. "Like, when you wear skates and jump on a rail and…grind?" Fenrir still looked impassively at Asher, until the edges of Fenrir's lips started to curl into a smile. When Asher saw this, he was reminded of the situation and immediately sobered up.

"Who the hell do you think you are, getting all possessive. Go. DIE." Asher hissed. Fenrir's smile turned into a frown before he stood up again. Oh, how he desperately wanted to tell Asher the truth, but his feisty little mate would never look at him again if he did. So he just grinned evilly down at Asher.

"Well,_my_ pup," Anger flashed through Asher's eyes, "I think it's time for you to meet the rest of the pack." Abject horror crept onto Asher's face; he did _not_ want to meet anymore goddamn werewolves. Asher was about to protest, but Fenrir cut him off. "You're meeting them whether you want to or not." A heavy hand reached down and hauled Asher up before settling itself on his thin shoulders. The hand practically covered both shoulders. Fenrir guided Asher out of the cave, Asher looked like he wanted to faint, and Fenrir looked like he'd never been happier.

-----------------------------------

Asher was guided out of the cave, and into a good sized clearing. Lounging about on rocks and moss were about a dozen werewolves. None of them were as small as Asher, but none as large as Fenrir. And all of them had well defined musculature, a fact which slightly intimidated Asher.

One of the few females, a tall woman with ice blond hair started to approach. The hand on Asher's shoulder tightened, and slid down so that Fenrir's large arm was a solid wall, keeping Asher between it and the man's side. The woman stole a glance at Asher before making eye contact with Fenrir, quickly averting her eyes after a second. Asher narrowed his eyes at this; obviously Fenrir was the leader of the group. The small teen could feel the vibrations when Fenrir talked.

"Pup, this is the Alpha Female, Aria." Fenrir saw one of Aria's hands start to go towards Asher, probably in a harmless gesture, but Fenrir would have none of it. "_Don't_ touch." Fenrir growled deeply. Asher saw Aria flinch slightly and avert her eyes once again. This pissed Asher off to no end, seeing someone be so…submissive to someone else. Asher turned his grey eyes up to Fenrir's face and glared before looking at Aria.

"Why did you do that? You're an 'Alpha' too, don't do that. He doesn't really deserve it.' Asher stated firmly. Amused eyes swept up from the ground and locked with Asher. She was a few inches taller than Asher, but not by much. Asher immediately took a liking to her, if only to piss off Fenrir. After a second, Asher threw in a warm smile, something he'd never even remotely shown to Fenrir. As if on cue, the small teen felt the much larger male tense up.

"Alpha Female is just a step below Alpha Male." Aria explained gently. "He is deserving of my respect." She said, sending a smiling gaze to Fenrir, who was glaring at her. A rough hand guided Asher away from Aria, and to the rest of the pack, who were introduced one by one, but none coming as close as Aria did. While he wasn't paying attention to names, Asher got a better look at his jail encampment. The clearing wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. There weren't any tents, so Asher assumed that they all just slept on the moss. Nothing was of great interest, but when Asher was guided past a cave, he glanced in and almost squeaked in excitement. The cave was pretty small, and was being used as a closet of sorts. Various articles of clothing were piled up, and on top of one of the piles was his wand. Now Asher could start plotting.

After meeting everyone, a rather nervous looking werewolf came up and requested to speak to Fenrir alone. Fenrir turned to Asher and firmly told him to stay put. Aria came up and was told to stand guard, to make sure his small mate didn't try anything. Without using those words, of course. While the two werewolves walked away, the only word Asher caught was 'mission'. He pondered the subject, but was his train of thought was halted when Aria spoke.

"How are you feeling?" The woman had a pleasant tone of voice, something that immediately reminded him of one of his friends from where he grew up. He could be nice to her, even if she was in cahoots with Fenrir.

"Pissed off. You have no idea how much I want to kill your…leader." Asher said truthfully. Some of the werewolves stopped and starred at him, shocked that he would say that about their Alpha. But Aria just laughed and waved her hand, dismissing the attention of the other wolves.

"You'll get over it, trust me. Fenrir isn't as mean as he seems."

"Oh, it's not the mean thing I'm worried about. It's the multiple personalities and whole kidnapping thing." Asher said as he stared up into the sky, trying to think of a good escape plan.

Aria laughed again, making Asher smile a little. She wanted to tell him why Fenrir was acting so strange, but Fenrir forbade any of them from mentioning it, so Aria just told him that the alpha would calm down. They both noticed that Fenrir was coming back, so Asher turned to Aria and met her blue and amber eyes evenly.

"I'll try not to kill you when I break out." Aria looked shocked for a moment, and Fenrir took that opportunity to sweep his pup up into a holding embrace, souring the boy's mood.

"We have the next post." Fenrir growled angrily at Aria. "Get ready, we're leaving soon." Fenrir carted Asher back to the cave and set him down inside, meeting the boys glare. "If you leave, I will be forced to take…severe actions." Fenrir said, grinning a little sadistically. Asher just rolled his eyes and turned his back to the Alpha. Fenrir growled and stalked out of the room, ordering two of the wolves to stand guard outside the door. Now was the time for Asher to formulate his plan.

'_Time to call upon my super-magical powers that only Ravenclaws have. Gryffindors can rush into battle boldly to die, Slytherins can slither their way out of a situation, and Hufflepuff can…do what they do. But Ravenclaws, we have the power of wit and intelligence!!'_ Asher stated loudly in his head. Visualizing a filing cabinet in his head, Asher started reviewing everything he'd learned in school. Transfiguration would be useless, as would charms. The werewolves would tear through anything he charmed to swarm them. The teen moved onto Defense Against The Dark Arts.

First Year; Lockhart had been a piss poor teacher; he doubted if any of the spells that pig taught them were real. Second year; Lupin was great, but focused more on study of the creatures. Reviewing everything he learned about werewolves, Asher saw that it wouldn't be much help. He didn't have any silver or wolfsbane on him, and that stuff doesn't grow in any forest. So he moved onto the next year, Third. Moody. It was a lot of weird stuff, and Asher still remembered the lessons on the Unforgivable Curses. He refused to use those. The next year was Umbridge, the raging bitch, and she taught them nothing. Now the DA…many useful spells were learned, but he knew that if he cast 'Stupefy' on the werewolves themselves, they would rip him apart. Lupin stressed the point of how most werewolves hated wizards. Confusion flashed through Ashers mind, wondering _why_ he was even kidnapped, but he didn't want to go there.

Just then, a memory flashed through the black haired teens' mind. When they were learning to summon their patronus in DA, Ron Weasely's terrier got a bit rowdy and knocked a few people off their feet. Asher smiled. The perfect amount of chaos _and_ protection. Now all he needed was to get his wand.

Sending a glance toward the cave entrance, Asher smirked. From the possessiveness of Fenrir to the timid-ness of his pack, Asher knew that none of them would want to be the one to have to touch Asher. Having the plan in his head, Asher started to stretch, warming up his leg muscles for a no-doubt interesting event.

Fenrir would learn that Asher was _not_ a person to mess with.

* * *

It's been a while since I've read the Fifth Book, but I'm almost completely sure that Ron knocks people over in the book. If not, it happens in the movie, SO THERE!

Idk what to say. Aria is a pretty name. Asher is a mischievious little sprite. Fenrir doesn't understand the whole skate thing. Luna doesn't come back for a long time.

Name what the crossover of Asher's past and friends are, and you can request any sort of thing. Even another story! But only a oneshot. Or a poem or...something. Idk.

REVIEW!


	4. The Escape

The whole crossover prize thing is still there. It's a bit more obvious in this part...maybe I'll make a sequel involving it when I'm done with this. Not much else to say right now, but there is stuff to be said at the bottom authors note.

* * *

The curtains were mocking him with their hideous fabric. Asher didn't even know if they were actually curtains, or just vomit from the fabric fairy, but he didn't really care. All he knew was that it was plaid with atrocious shades of brown and green. And he was about to burst through them into a camp of werewolves, make a run for his wand, get it, cast a pretty difficult spell, and run and run and run, and hope his patronus would keep harmful things at bay.

'_Fuck,_' The teen thought, '_this is gonna suck. Suck worse than falling into the sewer in Kogane-cho…still, better than being around _him_'._Asher sighed. He was as ready as he would ever be. He had stretched his legs so they wouldn't get as tired as they would have if he just went. He hoped to whatever Goddess was listening that he was correct in his assumption that the other werewolves wouldn't want to touch him, incase they incite the wrath of their…beloved Alpha. For once in his life, Asher was glad that he looked more fragile than he really was.

The dark haired teen took a couple deep breaths. It was time. But just as he was about to run, a thought crossed his mind. If the two guards were to see something streaking past, first instinct would just be to grab it. That didn't suit Asher at all. He looked around. On the ground were a few rocks. After picking a few up, Asher found one that was pretty sharp. Holding his breath, Asher quickly made a long but shallow cut on his arm. Yelling out in fake pain, Asher started to tense his legs in preparation.

---------------------------------

Outside the curtain, the two guards' noses and ears twitched. They could faintly smell blood, and they of course heard the hurt sound that their Alpha's mate had made. They looked at each other before going in. They slowly approached the figure on the ground, who was holding his arm, hair blocking his face.

---------------------------------

Asher grinned, knowing they couldn't see it through his hair. When they got just a few feet away, Asher saw that they weren't close together. Perfect. Asher started to count to three in his head.

One. The two guards were only two feet away.

Two. Asher's legs tensed even more.

Three. All the tension that was stored up in the wizard's legs was suddenly released as Asher shot up from the ground and between the two guards, who stood their momentarily in shock before running after. One of them went to tackle Asher, when Fenrir's instructions came to the front of his mind. They were not allowed to touch him. The hesitation was enough to cause him to miss the teen and hit the ground instead. Asher was halfway to the Cave with his wand by now, and once he realized that they wouldn't tackle him, he started mustering up a positive memory.

Asher burst through the entrance of the storage cave and immediately grabbed his wand. He thought of summers spent skating in Tokyo-to, defacing public property and dancing with his friends. Happiness flowed through Asher's body. The teen pointed his wand at the group of werewolves who had collected at the entrance.

They all took a step back, but one of the larger werewolves stayed where he was and stared into Asher's grey eyes. He stared back, feeling the happiness inside grow. Once it was at a good enough level, Asher tried to translate an apology through his eyes.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Silvery light burst out of the end of his cherry wood wand, running straight towards the werewolves, Asher close in tow. All the wolves stood there, confident they could handle the illusion. They weren't prepared for, however, the great amount of force that hit them when the silver passed through them. They all fell down, and Asher jumped over them, laughing.

Asher couldn't help but be happy. He had to focus on the pleasant memories to keep the patronus alive, and the look on the wolves faces when they got knocked down was just priceless. With a mischievous smirk, Asher looked at his patronus. No matter how many times he's seen her (Asher had decided his patronus was female), he was always amazed. His patronus was a large kitsune. Her head was long and feminine, with markings right below her eyes. A lean frame was followed closely with nine tails, which intertwined with each other as she ran, making beautiful patterns of silver. Almost all the Patronus's of any Ravenclaw was an animal associated with wisdom. Asher was lucky enough to have gotten perhaps the smartest animal out there.

A female werewolf lifted her head up and felt dread settle in her stomach as she watched Asher run away at the side of a silver blur. Knowing that if she alerted Fenrir now, she might escape most of his wrath. She howled loudly. Asher heard her, but knew that even if Fenrir came back from where ever he was, he would be long gone by then. Trusting his patronus to lead him on a path of safety, Asher got into a hypnotic rhythm of running.

---------------------------------

About two miles away, Fenrir was on surveillance duty with Aria, monitoring some of the dark creatures that lived in Forest. He really didn't want to be there, he wanted to be cuddled up with his feisty mate. Fenrir grinned at that. He had never wanted to cuddle before. He had never smiled, grinned, or smirked in any positive fashion. He had heard stories of werewolves changing a little after they found their mate, but he never expected it to be like this. Not that he didn't like it. In fact he _loved_ being so close with his pup. The only reason he was even away was because he had promised his pack that he wouldn't skimp out on the menial duty when it got to be his turn, no matter what. Of course that was before Asher, but Fenrir thought that it would be best to give his little mate a little time to cool off.

Aria looked over and smirked a little as she caught her Alpha staring off into the direction of camp, definitely not monitoring the collection of Redcaps who were comparing hats, with a happy gleam in his eyes. It looked odd to Aria, so used to seeing the handsome face in a permanent scowl. But, he had just found his mate, so of course he was happy. Aria had to admit, Asher was cute, but a bit too scrawny for her tastes.

'_All for the best'_ She thought, '_Fenrir would literally tear me to pieces if I ever came onto his mate.'_

After about half an hour of monitoring, Fenrir shot up, an alarmed and confused look on his face. He felt…wrong. Something was off, and the large man had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with his stubborn mate. As if on cue, the two werewolves heard a loud, anxious howl coming from their camp. It told them that Asher had escape. Roaring loudly, Fenrir changed into a large, silver wolf and took off towards camp, dirt spraying up behind up. Aria was left to run behind him as a human, not having mastered her trigger yet.

---------------------------------

Fenrir got there in record time, only a minute and a half after the howl had sounded. Burning amber eyes looked around the camp. No one looked hurt, just incredibly shamed and frightened. Fenrir gave them a low, threatening growl. He would deal with that later. The silver wolf bounded over to the cave his mate had been in. The place still held his mates scent, so Fenrir took a deep breath through his nose. Coming back out, he immediately picked up on the trail. Setting off at a punishing pace, Fenrir had only one objective in his mind.

'_Find my mate.'_

--------------------------------- _  
_

Asher was peachy keen as he ran. It took a lot of endurance to skate around all day, going up and down buildings and rails and across whole districts, so he didn't even feel uncomfortable yet. His kitsune had faded a bit, but was still there. She had already fended off some sinister shape in the darkness. Asher thought that the sun might rise soon, but this deep in the Forest, he had no way of knowing.

After a few more minutes, Asher thought he heard something behind him. Turning his head, Asher focused as much as he could on hearing without losing his patronus. Something was running after him, and whatever it was, it was growling very loudly. Panic gripped Asher. That stupid Fenrir couldn't have caught up to him already! Asher picked up his pace a little, but knew it was pointless. Sure enough, a solid silver figure emerged from the trees on Asher's left side, the side opposite his patronus.

Fenrir's angry eyes narrowed at the…_thing_ that was running next to his mate. It was bright, silver, and looked like a large fox, but with nine tails. Well, whatever it was, it had better not get between him and his mate. The large wolf surveyed his prey. Aside from the situation, Fenrir was quite proud of his pup. He was running pretty fast, much faster than Fenrir thought he would be able to. And he didn't look tired. But he also knew that this was near the end of his speed limit. Fenrir, however, could go much faster, and he did so. Kicking up his speed, Fenrir ran up and turned around, so that he stood right in the path of his speeding mate.

Asher narrowed his eyes. He knew what that wolf was doing. If Fenrir had tackled him from the side at the speed which they were going, it would probably seriously injure Asher. The teen felt a twinge of thankful-ness at the possessive and protective feelings, but immediately shoved it away. Pointing his wand at Fenrir, his patronus immediately responded by gliding up in front of Asher and running straight at Fenrir.

Amber eyes glared, as the strong muscles of Fenrir's body all tensed in preparation for impact. No _way_ was he backing down. The patronus hit Fenrir full force, but the wolf didn't move. The kitsune just went right through, and disappeared once Asher lost his concentration in shock. The teen veered off to the right to try and get around Fenrir, but the wolf would have none of it. Taking the decrease in speed as an opportunity, Fenrir leapt through the air and tackled his mate to the floor.

The large wolf roughly licked the side of Asher's face. Asher started struggling, trying to throw the oversized wolf off, but Fenrir was beyond angry. In a flash, Asher's thin neck was in between Fenrir's powerful jaws, sharp teeth just barely denting the skin. Asher immediately stilled, and unconsciously bared his neck the slightest bit, a fact which didn't escape Fenrir.

'_Shit shit shit shit shit shit…'_ The teen repeated in his head. '_He said he'd never hurt me, right? I mean even if he's batshit insane, he's also like, in love with me, so he shouldn't hurt me. But crazy man is much different from crazy wolf…' _Asher started to tremble a little, but it had no soothing effect on Fenrir. Especially when the wolf's sensitive nose caught a whiff of blood. Fenrir panicked, and let go of Asher's neck, thinking he had been too rough with his fragile pup. When the wolf saw that there was no blood on Asher's neck, anger flooded his system, and amber eyes, wild with concern, raced across Asher's thin frame.

There, on his arm, was a long scratch that was slowly oozing blood. Inside the wolf, possessive anger fought with protective concern. Giving his pack the benefit of the doubt, assuming that they wouldn't hurt his mate, Fenrir gave way for the concern. A whine sounded from Fenrir, a sound he had never made before, as his snout bumped the scratch on his mate's arm, making the teen flinch slightly. A rough tongue came out and gently began to lick off the blood.

Asher blinked owlishly, not being used to such rampant mood swings. First, he had thought he was going to die for the second time in twenty four hours, feeling razor sharp teeth and hot, panting breath on his throat. Then, the teeth had left, and Asher almost pissed himself when he saw the raging fires that were burning inside of Fenrir's amber eyes. Then almost immediately they cooled to an almost soft, goldenrod color and Fenrir made such a…soft, sad sound that Asher thought he had died already and that the Universe was just being plain mean. And the tongue…something about such a…caring gesture made some traitorous part of Asher shiver with happiness.

Once all the blood was cleaned up, Fenrir picked his head back up and met his mate's eyes. They were wide, and Fenrir got an almost irresistible urge to coddle him, because of how cute he looked. But now wasn't the time. Fenrir changed back to his human form, earning a startled yelp from Asher, as he now had a very large, very _naked_ man kneeling over him, the angry look back in his eyes.

"What the _fuck_ were you doing?" Fenrir growled out. "Running away from me didn't work out last time, now did it pup?" The disgusting pet name that Fenrir had for him ignited anger inside of Asher.

"For the last time, I'm _not_ your pup! And I wouldn't have to run away if you hadn't kidnapped me in the first place, you bi-polar freakazoid!" Asher yelled, despite the fact that he was shaking in fear of getting killed. Fenrir narrowed his eyes at his pup. Didn't he even realize…?

"And what would you have done if you did get away, hmm? Wander the Forest? Do you even know what sort of creatures live here?" Fenrir knew he should have stopped speaking then, but couldn't help but say what he felt. His amber eyes softened. "Do you even know how concerned I was? You could have gotten hurt or killed." The man's large, scruffy face came down to rest in the crook of Asher's neck, his nose inhaling the scent of his mate, calming his concerned anger.

"Oh yeah," Asher started. "As if you weren't just about to bite my head off. Literally." A short roar was all Asher heard as his world was suddenly sent for a ride when Fenrir picked up him off the ground and held him against the tree with his body so that their faces were a hair's width apart.

"For the last time, _pup,_ I would _never_ hurt you. In fact, I will _kill_ anyone that does, you got that? I don't care what the fuck you think, but you are _mine_ and I always protect my things." That was entirely the wrong thing to say. Anger like Asher has never felt before erupted within the diminutive teen. He delivered a swift quick to Fenrir's exposed crotch, something not even a mighty werewolf is immune to. Fenrir gasped and fell down to one knee. Asher took the opportunity to let out a fierce battle cry and started wailing on the large man with his feet, kicking up as fast as he could.

"I AM NOT SOME ITEM FOR YOU TO POSSESS, YOU FUCKING MACHO IDIOT SCHIZO BASTARD!" Asher screamed wildly. Giving himself a second to work through the pain that was radiating from his crotch, Fenrir lashed out a giant arm and pulled Asher flush against him, causing the younger man to blush.

"Nice try, pup, but it'll take a lot more than some puny kicks to injure me." Fenrir growled dangerously. Asher looked at the non-genital skin that he could see, and his eyes widened. Already, any bruises that he had given up, few as they were, were shrinking. After a few seconds, there was no trace of Asher's attack, only the tanned, scarred skin that had always been there.

With little effort, Fenrir got up off of his knee and arranged Asher so that he was being carried bridal style, but laying between Fenrir's strong pectorals and even stronger arms. The same traitorous part of Asher that enjoyed Fenrir licking his wound clean shivered again at the feel of the man's surprisingly soft chest and arm hair rubbing against Asher's exposed arms.

"We're going back to Camp. I need to do something to ensure that you won't escape from me again." Fenrir said in a businesslike voice. This side was new to Asher, a side that was no nonsense, like Fenrir normally was, but also lacked the annoyingly cheerful edge that normally laced Fenrir's gravely voice when he talked to Asher.

The black haired teen didn't like the sound of 'ensuring that you won't escape'. But he knew that yelling would get him nowhere, and struggling might cause some unwanted attention from the basement of Fenrir. So he just settled in, grudgingly admitting to himself that Fenrir's hold was rather comfortable, and awaited his impending doom.

* * *

Asher wubs ickle Fenny-kins whether he wants to admit it or not.

I'm sure some of you are thinking "Two miles in a minute and a half? Impossible!" Well, then you've never seen a large and angry werewolf run off towards his mate. I'd imagine he would go quite fast indeed.

But yeah, I promise that the overreaching plot will make itself known soon.

I hope

Review for teh love


	5. The Bite

Short chapter, as not much happens in the way of action. Although as you can tell from the title, what does happen is rather important.

* * *

When Fenrir walked back into the camp, all activity stopped. The werewolves had previously been walking around and talking anxiously of what would happen. Fenrir heard their mutterings of someone dying, but the Alpha just ignored his pack. All he did as he walked past them was give them a menacing glare.

Walking into the cave that Asher was _supposed_ to be in, Fenrir dropped Asher onto the floor, with a small grunt escaping the teen. Fenrir just stood there, looming above Asher in all of his naked glory, amber eyes glowing with anger and annoyance. He was about to say something when Asher suddenly asked him a question.

"What are you even doing here? Professor Lupin told us that they were hardly any werewolf packs left in the Forbidden Forest, and I highly doubt that a normal pack would be off doing surveillance." Fenrir stiffened at the mention of Lupin's name. Well _that_ explained why Asher was so hostile to the werewolf. That self-hating do-gooder probably spent days telling the students how vile and evil werewolves were. Fenrir should have just killed the boy all those years ago.

"None of your business, pup. At least not yet." Fenrir said gruffly.

"Yet? What's that supposed to mean?" Asher asked carefully. 'Yet' was never a good thing to hear from crazy men. Inside, Fenrir was grinning and grimacing at the same time. Although he had wanted to wait a while before turning his little mate, it was obvious that it needed to be done soon, before Asher tried to make another useless escape attempt.

Fenrir sunk down to his knees and held out his muscular arms in an inviting gesture. "Come 'ere, pup." The man said in a soft voice. Asher just glared at him.

"Right, like I'm going to go within reaching distance of a violent, naked psycho." Asher said in a hostile voice. Fenrir bared his sharp canines and growled.

"Either you come here willingly or I pin you to the ground…which I wouldn't mind doing, now that I think about…" Fenrir was learning just what buttons he should push to get his mate to do what he wanted.

Asher only had to mull it over for a second before he grudgingly went over to Fenrir, who pulled the younger male into his lap. The newly formed personality that Asher had decided to call Traitor was practically vibrating with happiness at being back in Fenrir's hold. A large hand came up and started stroking the soft hair on Asher's head.

Fenrir knew what he was about to do would probably make Asher hate him. But he hoped that the werewolf side of Asher that would be formed would recognize that Fenrir was his mate and try to change Asher's feelings. The silver man's large head came down to gently lap at Asher's neck, just an inch above the junction with his shoulder. When Fenrir spoke, Asher could feel the vibrations throughout his whole body.

"'M sorry, pup," The hand on Asher's head slipped down to his neck and tightened its hold. Warning bells started going off in Asher's head. "But I have to do this." Before Asher could try and escape, long, sharp canines sunk into Asher's neck. Something started burning as it ran through Asher's veins. Asher didn't even realize he was screaming before he passed out.

Fenrir pulled back, blood smeared across his lips and teeth. The bite mark was one of the most beautiful things that Fenrir had ever seen. Two good sized holes from his canines surrounded by much smaller puncture marks from his other teeth. Not only was it a way to change Asher into a werewolf, it was also a mark that told any werewolf who looked at it that Asher belonged to _him_, and no one else.

But as he stared at the bite mark, which was now slowly leaking out blood, a whine started to sound from the base of Fenrir's throat. Even though he knew it was necessary, he still hated the fact that he just caused his fragile little mate so much pain that he passed out. Fenrir's head went back down to Asher's neck, and his large, rough tongue started lapping at the wound. Asher's blood tasted sweet, delicious, but not in a way that Fenrir would crave.

After cleaning up the wound, Fenrir kept his head where it was, taking deep, calming breaths of his mate's scent. A purring sound vibrated from deep in Fenrir's chest, and the much larger male was glad that Asher was unconscious at this feline display of happiness.

Fenrir lounged there for a while, reveling in the calm presence of his mate. When Fenrir's inner-clock said that it was time for the pack to get some rest, a quick howl had Aria, the only member of the pack that Fenrir would allow to see Asher right now, walk into the cave carrying a heap of blankets. The tall blond wisely kept her eyes averted, knowing that Fenrir would be even more possessive of his mate until the next full moon, if that was even possible. Depositing the blankets at a respectable distance, Aria left, grinning slightly at the low growl Fenrir had been making throughout her whole time in the cave. He probably hadn't even been aware he was making it.

When the intru…Alpha Female had left, Fenrir regretfully let go of Asher to grab the blankets and pull them closer. After that, Fenrir made quick work of getting all of Asher's clothes of. The Alpha took this time to inspect his petite mate's body.

Pale skin was wrapped tightly around Asher's small frame, only marred by small scars across Asher's side. Fenrir narrowed his eyes at them and bent closer to get a better look. None of them were recent, but he would still ask where they came from so he could kill whoever hurt his mate. Aside from that, the skin was practically glowing. If he hadn't felt his mate's pulse and heard his heartbeat on many occasions, Fenrir would almost think he was a vampire.

Rough finger tips ghosted over Asher's ribs, which created little ups and downs. His mate was a bit too thin. That would have to be addressed as soon as possible; an underfed werewolf was a weak werewolf. Speaking of weak, his mate was one of the weakest looking humans Fenrir had ever seen. The thought wasn't with mean intentions.Asher had no muscle, anywhere. Just skin and bone, almost literally. No hair anywhere either, except for the long locks on his head, and the neat little patch right above Asher's genitalia.

Lust flooded Fenrir's system, but he quelled it. Tonight was _definitely_ not the time for mating. Especially when his mate was unconscious. After the inspection, Fenrir pulled out one of the blankets and rolled it out on the ground. Carefully picking up his mate as if he were made of glass, Fenrir laid him on the blanket. Normally he would have just gone out and slept in a pile with his pack, but he needed to be close to his mate until the next full moon, when he would be able to tell if Asher could handle being a werewolf or not. He also wouldn't bother with blankets, but Asher would probably get cold without them. As if on cue, small tremors ran through the raven haired teen as goose bumps erupted over his pale flesh.

Fenrir got a second, larger blanket and draped it over his shoulders and arms. Laying next to his mate, Fenrir wrapped his arms securely around Asher. The shivering stopped, the goose bumps went away, and Asher's unconsciously snuggled into the embrace of warm flesh, strong muscle, and fuzzy blankets.

--------------------

Outside the cave, the pack of werewolves all piled onto one another in a mass of skin and hair. They tried to sleep easy, hoping that Fenrir will have calmed down by then, at least enough to not beat them to a pulp. Aria wasn't worried though. She knew that Fenrir would have his hands full when Asher woke up and realized he had been turned into a werewolf. Yes, she was looking forward to the chaos that she _knew_ was going to happen.

* * *

Maybe there isn't any plot. Maybe I'll keep saying that the plot will appear next chapter, but it will never come. Maybe it's just a device to keep you reading forever and ever.

Who knows

Review with conspiracy theories like this one.


	6. The Morning After

Soon soon soon. Next chapter is an absolute promise. Other than that, enjoy

* * *

Fenrir woke just a few minutes before sunrise. He didn't know if his pup was the type of person, now werewolf, to rise with the sun, so he pulled himself out of the…special dreams he was having so he could watch his pup wake up. Fenrir didn't really know what to expect when he did, but he knew that whatever it was, it would be loud and violent. His pup would no doubt be supremely pissed off and angry. Fenrir was looking forward to all the contact that would have to happen if he has to restrain Asher. 

But Fenrir woke up way too early. For an hour the silver man sat there and watched his little mate, reveling in the calm aura that the smaller male seemed to project. Aria tried to come in to check up on them, as Fenrir would normally have come out of the cave by now. However, the blond left as quickly as she came when Fenrir's arms tightened around Asher and the Alpha started growling menacingly. Seems it was still a bit too early for anyone to be around the newly claimed Asher.

Thirty minutes after he sent the Alpha Female away, Fenrir felt Asher's heartbeat start to quicken as he slowly left the dream realm. Fenrir regretfully distanced himself from Asher, but just a scant inch, and set his head down on the rock floor. Amber eyes carefully watched the pale face as the teen woke up.

He didn't open his eyes when he awoke. Fenrir watched as Asher lay there, not moving, just slowly breathing in and out. Finally, the teen took one large, deep breath. Fenrir braced himself for an onslaught of words and fists and feet, but all Asher did was open his eyes and stare mournfully at the rocky ceiling. Fenrir was about to pull Asher close to him in an attempt to get the sad look out of his mate's eyes, but Asher's emotionless voice stopped him.

"Get out." Fenrir was _not_ expecting this. He was expecting anger, violence, and hatred. Not a broken voice telling him to get out. So he responded the way any Alpha responds to being ordered around.

"I bloody well will_not_. This is _my_ cave and you are _my_ pup." Fenrir said obstinately. Once again expecting harsh words and furious punches, Fenrir was let down. Fenrir thought he heard two stones grinding together then coming to a resounding halt as Asher's eyes swept in a solid motion from the ceiling to Fenrir's amber eyes.

"I am not your anything." The phrase that Fenrir had come to know and hate so well sounded so different when it was said without hate. "Now go away." Asher's grey eyes swept back up to the ceiling. Annoyance welled up inside of Fenrir.

"I am _not_ going anywhere, pup. I don't understand why you're being so—" Fenrir was abruptly cut off by a newly energized Asher.

"No, you don't, do you? You have no idea what you did when you bit me. I'm sure you were just as much as a loser and a freak when you were human as you are now, so the transition to werewolf and the abandoning of your previous life probably wasn't that hard." Fenrir's arms started to tense, slowly bringing Asher closer to the angry werewolf. But the teen wouldn't have any of that, so he shoved against the solid chest of his kidnapped and broke the embrace. The only reason Fenrir even let Asher get away from him was because what Asher was saying seemed pretty important. Asher stood up and glared down at Fenrir.

"No, don't even try. Do you have any idea what you took from me?" At Fenrir's stubborn and slightly confused gaze, Asher continued. "You took away my life, pretty much, but you also took away the only friends I've had." Fenrir growled loudly at this.

"Wizards hate werewolves, yes, but I'm sure those filthy children back at Hogwarts would still welcome you with open arms." Fenrir said darkly. Fenrir saw his first glance at Asher's newly formed werewolf side when the smaller boy growled loudly. Fenrir almost smirked; it sounded like a newborn pup trying to growl. Asher didn't seem to notice, though, and he just continued his talking.

"Please, like any of them liked me. Sure, Luna's a good friend, and she wouldn't care if I was a werewolf, but they are _not_ who I was talking about." Fenrir's growling started up again, immediately jealous of whoever his mate was talking about.

"Shut the fuck up! You do that way too much!" Asher yelled suddenly. After composing himself a little, he continued. "I wasn't born in England. I was born in Tokyo-to, which is in Japan. After me and my parents moved here, we went back there every summer. Last summer though, I literally ran into a group of skaters. I'd heard about them, but I'd never seen them. They were kinda famous in Tokyo-to, especially in Shibuya-cho. They were running away from the police, so I hid them out at my house. We talked there, and they invited me back to their Garage. A few weeks later, I was pretty much accepted into their gang." Fenrir stared at Asher. His innocent little pup was part of a _gang_? He would fucking kill whoever forced his mate into such a violent organization. Asher, however, was caught up in telling his tale.

"But they're muggles, so I couldn't tell them about the whole magic thing. Which was fine, actually. Sure it hurt a little to lie to them, but no one ever brought anything up. But this?" Asher said in a lost voice. "I can't hide lycanthropy from them. I'll probably be more feral, and I think they'd definitely notice if I was missing every full moon." Asher's teary eyes met Fenrir's, and seemed to tune in to Fenrir's wavelength. "They're Rudies, Fenrir, not dangerous criminals. We only ever skated around and sprayed graffiti places." Asher didn't know how he knew what Fenrir was thinking, in general, but he did.

"What the fuck is a rudie?" Fenrir asked. He was calmer now that he saw bits and pieces of their new bond showing through.

"Society's rejects, pretty much. Some were run-aways, and some just had shitty parents. I was one of the few who has a good relationship with the 'rents. They all bonded over their lot in life, and their love of skating. I guess it was…the freedom? They were the first group of people who accepted me, outside of my parents. And you've taken them away from me." Asher slumped back down to the ground at took a deep breath. In a calm voice, Asher tried to reason with Fenrir. "You've just changed the entire course of my destiny by changing my _species_. I think the least you could do is give me some time alone."

Fenrir thought about it. Deciding it would help him get on his mate's good side, Fenrir agreed. "I'll send in Aria to give you breakfast, but I'll be the one giving you lunch." Fenrir said, detesting the thought of sending _anyone_ into the cave to see his Asher.

"I'm not hungry." Asher said as he shifted his gaze to stare aimlessly at a wall.

"I don't care, you're too thin, you're eating." Fenrir said with an authoritative finality. The large wolf got up to go. Right before he passed the curtain, Asher asked him to wait. He turned around with a hopefully look on his face, or at least as hopefully a look as an Alpha male can give.

"Can I have my wand?" Asher asked. Fenrir growled loudly.

"You bloody well cannot. I won't have you running away from me again." Fenrir grounded out.

"As much as I loath to admit it, I'm part of this…pack," Asher grimaced, "I'm not going to run away from the only support I have right now. However lacking it may be." Fenrir glared at the teen. "Please, Fenrir." Asher turned his eyes to Fenrir. Fenrir, on his part, managed not to make totally loose his composure. Not only had his mate said 'please', and called him by his name, but the pleading look in his little pup's eyes was one of the cutest, and sexiest, things that Fenrir had ever seen.

"Fine, I'll send it with Aria." Asher glared at Fenrir's obvious joy, and turned his back on the Alpha to face a wall. Fenrir left, grinning, and went to talk to Aria.

Asher waited a few seconds until he was sure that smug bastard was gone. When he was sure that Fenrir wasn't waiting just outside the curtain, Asher closed his eyes and started to take deep even breathes. Sometimes, having a hippie mother was useful. She had taught him that meditation was great for self-discovery. It was time to find out what damage had been done. The sounds of the physical world started to soften, and Asher entered his mind.

----------------------------

_Neon lights glowed brightly in the night, illuminating the tall buildings and empty streets. Asher was always pleased to find that his mindscape was an empty version of the normally-bustling city of the night, Benton-cho. While it was always a bit unnerving to see the streets devoid of life, the familiar landscape soothed Asher's agitated soul._

_But it wasn't the exact same Benton-cho that Asher had become accustomed to seeing when he meditated. For one thing, the big giant full moon that was looming above the sky scrapers was a new addition, as was the new graffiti on the walls. Asher skated closer and looked. This was his wall of friendship, or at least that's what Asher called it. It had all of the GG's personal tags, plus the tags of the other street gangs. And right on top of Poison Jam's (they sort of did deserve this) was a pretty big stylized silver wolf head. _

_'Interesting,' Asher said to no one. 'Seems my mind is pretty quick to make changes…' Just then, a garbage can fell over behind Asher, which freaked him out because that was definitely _not_ supposed to happen. Whirling around quickly, Asher looked around. No one was there, except for some dog. Which was also not supposed to be there. The dog yipped loudly when Asher made eye contact and bounded over to him, sliding to a stop and sitting at Asher's feet. _

_Puzzled, but knowing that whatever he was, he wasn't dangerous, Asher bent down and picked up the puppy. As he got a better look, Asher almost dropped him. It was a fucking _wolf_. The wolf was completely black, the same shade as Asher's hair, devoid of any markings. The wolf had Asher's eyes as well, completely with flecks of silver. But on the outside of the gray was a thin ring of amber. Asher groaned loudly._

_'No wonder that bastard calls me 'pup' all the time," Asher complained to the wolf cub. 'Look at you, you look like you were born last week.' The wolf just cocked his head and looked at Asher, confused, before smiling as he nipprf at Asher's chin. The teen sighed._

_Suddenly, the wolf started growling and wriggling around. Across the street from Asher was a huge silver wolf. Asher glared at it and yelled loudly. _

_'GO AWAY!' Tightening his arms, he switched his attention to the wolf in his arms. 'You're not going anywhere, you little spazoid.' The silver wolf howled loudly, a sound which echoed inside of Asher's head, before sprinting off and disappearing. The cub in Asher's arms calmed down, and started whining softly. _

_'Oh don't start.' Asher said irritably. A female voice cut through the silence of the city, echoing from the real world. _

"Asher…? Fenrir would seriously kill me if you died. He'd blame me, even though I just got here."

Asher's eyes snapped open and focused on Aria's slightly concerned, slightly amused green and amber eyes. The teen smiled sheepishly. Aria's eyes swiveled up to above Asher's shoulder, and took on an almost fearful look. Asher twisted around to see what she was staring at.

Of course it was Fenrir. The large werewolf was just coming through the curtain, eyes on fire and breathing hard. He was en route directly to Asher, no doubt to run his perverted hands all over the teen's body, checking for any injuries. Asher stopped him midway though.

"Go. Away. Now." Asher said curtly. He turned back to Aria. "And don't eavesdrop." Fenrir growled a little before stalking back out of the room. Asher's eyes met Aria's.

"I'd like to talk." Asher said softly.

"About what?"

"Everything."

* * *

Hippies rock

Review?


	7. The Truth

I've been so very distracted by playing Pokemon Crystal (Yes, I am pretty much the lamest person ever.) I promised plot would be shown this chapter, but I lied. This chapter is, however, important to Fenrir and Asher's relationship.

The guess-the-crossover is still open, as is the free request you win if you guess right. Although I don't possibly see how you could guess wrong...

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Aria sighed. This sort of thing _should_ be Fenrir's responsibility, both as Alpha of the pack and mate to Asher. It wasn't her place to explain their way of life, and Aria knew she would have a hard time avoiding it. But she'd rather face a disappointed Asher than an anger Fenrir.

"Of course we can talk. But first, breakfast. It's important for growing young pups." Aria said, her eyes filled with glimmering amusement. Asher flicked her off, causing the blond to giggle.

Asher sighed as he looked at what was on the plate that Aria had brought in. It was all…meat. Asher rarely ate meat even when it was cooked, and especially not when it was a bloody mess of raw…ickyness. And there were still little pieces of fur stuck to some pieces of meat. The teen's stomach started to turn as Asher continued to stare at the bloody pile. He turned his head away.

"Uh, yeah, not much of a carnivore." Aria cocked an eyebrow.

"We're werewolves. You're a werewolf." Aria said. Asher was about to roll his eyes when Aria spoke in a concerned voice. "You should want to eat this. Does any part of you want to?" Aria asked.

Asher thought about it for a second. "Yeah, the same part that actually likes the silver bastard. Fortunately, I'm pretty good at ignoring that." Asher's ear twitched as he caught a happy little mumble. Getting up in a huff, the teen angrily grabbed his wand and marched to the curtain. Pulling it back, he came face to chest with an amused Fenrir. Asher growled and shut the curtain.

"Now now Fenrir. No eavesdropping." Asher muttered something under his breath and the curtain rustled a little as magic washed over it. He stomped back over to Aria and sat down.

"He's not going to like that, whatever you did," Aria paused for a second. "What did you do?" Aria grew up in a muggle society, so she had no real contact with wizards, outside of battle, until now.

"Oh, I just sound proofed the cave." Asher said off handedly as he poked the meat.

"He really won't like that." Aria paused and though. "They teach you that kind of thing at school?" Aria thought that they taught them spells that were…useful in everyday life, or something.

"No, my mom did. She's a muggle, but she spends her free time reading through spell books, looking for things I'd like. She showed me that one after she thought that I was dating someone. She said that she 'didn't want to hinder my personal growth, but that she didn't want to hear my growth'. She's kind of irresponsible, I guess…" Asher had a smile as he told Aria about his mother, but it quickly faded as he remembered that he couldn't really go back.

Aria _wanted_ to go and comfort the raven haired boy, but Fenrir would take one whiff of Asher and rip her head off. So instead she just gazed sadly at Asher and tried to offer him condolences.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure Fenrir wouldn't mind taking you to see them." Aria sounded a bit mournful.

"Yeah, so he can kill them and make sure that he's at the top of my 'Most Cared About' list…" Asher said sarcastically.

"No, Fenrir's not like that. He's just…I don't know, hormonal I guess. He can be really sweet, sometimes." Aria was making a valiant effort to defend her Alpha, but Asher wasn't having any of it.

"Oh yes, kidnapping and forcibly changing someone's species are must-have Valentine's presents."

This worked Aria up enough to cause her to say something she _really_ wished she hadn't. "You know, it's not like he just randomly picked you. There's an actual reason for it, so don't be so angry at him!" Aria said in a rush. She immediately swore under her breath and closed her eyes. Certain four letter words repeated in her head.

"WHAT? That's like the opposite of common sense! I'll just have to kill him now." Asher yelled. "Why did he do it?"

"I can't tell you." Aria said softly.

"Great…" Asher, in his rush of anger, had stood up. But he sat down again. The two werewolves stared at the ground for a couple minutes.

"Why do you hate him?" Aria said suddenly. She had devised a brilliant plan to try and save her life from Fenrir's rage when he finds out what she said. Asher gave her an incredulous look. "Okay, aside from the kidnapping and species changing, why do you hate Fenrir?" Asher looked off to a side wall.

"I hate Alpha male type people," Asher cracked a smile at this, as did Aria. "I hate anyone that forces their will upon others. I grew up with a hippie mother, so from an early age I was taught equality and free love and all that, so when I see someone like that I just get so angry. I mean, what makes them so important that other people have to avert their eyes or kneel to them? Respect is one thing, but asking someone's submission is totally just like boxing up their soul. He's just like this fucking crazy ass cop back in Tokyo-to…" Asher ranted. Aria was intrigued, and could finally see where Asher was coming from with his hate.

"So…is there any way you could...not, hate Fenrir?" Aria asked hesitantly. Asher openly glared at her.

'_Great, she's being a little spy for Fenrir. Is there anything he could do…? Yes, some, I guess.'_ Asher thought. '_I guess…maybe if Fenrir does those things, I could like him. Hell, I hope so, because it would make this whole thing a lot easier if I didn't completely hate him._'.

Asher took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess…If he wasn't so, domineering and doesn't expect me to submit to him. And, I don't know, I assume he'll want some form of personal relationship," Aria swallowed hard at that. "If he…talks to me. Asks me things. What I like, what I don't like. Admit to himself that I am my own person." Asher paused. "Don't tell him this entire thing straight forward. Make him work for it."

Aria nodded. "Please just…try, to like him." Asher nodded as well. Seems like he would have to. Aria nudged the plate of still-uneaten raw meat towards Asher.

"I'm still not eating that. Go tell…Fenrir to get me fruit or something." Asher stated dully, stumbling when he wanted to call Fenrir a mean name. Aria smiled; It was a start. The tall blond picked up the plate and started munching on bits of meat. Asher called out to her right before she got to the curtain.

"Aria? Tell Fenrir he can bring the fruit in if he wants." Aria nodded, and ran straight into the still-solid curtain.

"Oh, sorry." A quick wave of his wand and Asher took down the enchantments. Aria left, and Asher heard two voices muttering quietly, but intensely. A low, rough voice that was angry and concerned, Fenrir, was almost overpowering a greatly amused musical voice, Aria. Fenrir was probably concerned about what we said and why Asher wasn't eating, and Aria was probably taking far too much pleasure out of not telling Fenrir the truth about what they said and telling him that Asher wants fruit. Asher smiled a little. He could grow to like this.

-----------------------

Asher couldn't believe that it was taking this long to find fruit in the Forbidden Forrest. Although it could take this long to find fruit that wouldn't kill him, Asher supposed. It had been about an hour since Aria had left, and no ever-frustrating Alpha werewolf had come in with breakfast yet. Fenrir was lucky that a lack of eating didn't make Asher crabby.

Asher was almost about to go out and ask where the fuck Fenrir was when the silver werewolf came inside, carrying a plate of fruit and looking much too full of himself. Asher's frustration level started to rise just with Fenrir's presence, but he willed it down.

"Here ya go, pup," Asher tried really hard not to get angry at that. "Fruit." Fenrir put the plate down in front of Asher and plopped down a few inches to the side of his unknowing mate. Asher looked down at the fruits on the plate. Apples, oranges, and the rest of the normal fruits. So normal, in fact, that Asher was rather suspicious.

"Did you steal these from a town?" Asher asked carefully. Fenrir's already wide grinned become impossibly large. His mate was talking to him without any trace of malice.

"Yes, I didn't want you eating anything from this Forrest." Fenrir said joyfully. The man's joy and smile kind of unnerved Asher, what with the very large and very sharp teeth that Fenrir was currently showing off.

"How noble of you." Asher said sarcastically, but he grabbed an apple and started munching into it. Fenrir smiled even wider, and Asher vaguely hoped that the skin around Fenrir's mouth would break and tear.

Two apples and a pear later, Asher couldn't stand it anymore. The stupid wolf's constant grinning was seriously grinding on Asher's already frayed nerves.

"Why are you grinning so much?" Asher demanded the hostility back in his voice. It didn't make Fenrir break his grin, though.

"Because you're sitting here and eating like a good pup should. Even if it is…fruit." Fenrir made a snarling face. He would have to get his pup to like meat; it was essential for his growth. Asher twitched.

"I'm not a…pup." Asher lied as he tried to remain calm. It shouldn't piss him off that Fenrir called him pup after he saw what his inner werewolf looked like, but it did.

"Yeah, you are." Fenrir stated stubbornly. "I don't like that you used magic to keep me out." Fenrir said suddenly. Aria had told him that talking to Asher would be a positive thing to do, so Fenrir was doing just that.

"I don't like that you abducted me and changed my species." Asher responded instantly without even looking up. "But I guess we'll just have to deal." The deep sound of Fenrir's growling reverberated around the cave.

"You'll learn to like it." Fenrir promised grimly, not wanting to think about what would happen if Asher didn't.

"Oh yeah, increased anger, a taste for raw meat, and forcibly changing into a wolf every full moon. Forgive me if I scream out in joy." Asher said flatly. "Not only that," Asher continued. "But I get to hang out with a disgusting creature like you." Asher glared up at Fenrir. The soft sound of skin moving against stone was all the warning had before he was being held up against the wall by his neck, staring into the furious face of Fenrir Greyback.

"What the fuck is your malfunction?" Asher screeched as he clawed at Fenrir's impossibly strong arm and hand. The growling sound had turned into a ferocious snarling, and fear started creeping through Asher's system.

"What is _your_ malfunction? I'm not going to let you turn into some self-hating whelp like that failure Remus." Fenrir hissed out. Fenrir pressed his much larger body up against Asher's to quell the kicking feet, if not for some…other reason. Asher stopped fidgeting.

"When did I ever say I hated werewolves?" Asher spat as he glared at Fenrir. Confusion swept across Fenrir's face, and the werewolf let Asher slide down to the ground so he was standing against the wall, with Fenrir's body still pressing him up against the rock wall.

"You hate the fact I turned you into a werewolf, and you hate me for being a werewolf." Didn't he? His little mate called him a disgusting creature…

Asher rolled his eyes and sighed. Looked like he was going to have to explain this a second time. "I hate the fact that you severely altered the course of my life without taking into account my feelings. And I hate you because you kidnapped me and now you're perving on me." Asher thought about his promise to Aria. "Okay, maybe hate is sort of a strong word." Asher looked up and saw that Fenrir was grinning again and his amber eyes were glittering with happiness. Asher's eyes narrowed. "But only because Aria told me that there was a reason that you made me a werewolf."

Asher was once again given whiplash as Fenrir's happiness evaporated and he started growling again. "She did, did she?" Fenrir was thinking of all the ways he could inflict pain upon Aria when Asher poked him in the chest.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't tell me what it was." Fenrir stared stubbornly at Asher. No way was he going to piss of his mate right now. Asher sighed. "Whatever the reason is, you seem to have an obvious interest in me. If you tell me the truth, that would…make me not hate you as much. Maybe." Asher hoped it was a good reason, because he didn't want to have to be nice to Fenrir because of some lame reason.

Fenrir took a minute to think about whether or not he should tell Asher. On one hand, Asher would probably react very badly to being told that they were closer than soul mates, but on the other hand, Asher said he would hate him less if he told him the truth. Fenrir didn't really realize that it would be impossible for Asher to hate him less if he told the teen that they were mates, so he decided to spill the beans. Fenrir nodded once and said 'Okay' as he removed himself from Asher. Fenrir then pushed Asher down till he was sitting, and Fenrir sat in front of him.

'_Well fuck_,' Asher thought. '_Nothing good comes from the whole 'You might want to sit down to hear this' thing'_. Asher braced himself.

"Well, pup…" Fenrir began. "We're mates. Werewolf mates. A bit more permanent than soul mates. We were made for each other, basically. You are mine and I am yours." Fenrir said bluntly with a big grin on his face. It felt good to finally tell his little mate that he was his little mate. It was essentially all the information that Asher needed to know right now. Fenrir looked at Asher to gauge his reaction.

Asher was looking at him with passive eyes. He wasn't moving, just staring at him. The air felt oddly charged, but everything was calm. Fenrir knew this kind of calm.

It was the calm before a storm.

* * *

Yay for tacky endings. I couldn't have Asher know a spell like Muffliato, so his irresponsible mother peruses books to find mischievous spells that she wants her to learn. It's deliciously chaotic.

Fenrir's sort of a perv, isn't he? The poor dear deserves it though. Not that Asher will be responding to it well any time soon, but still.

Review

Okay I love you buh-bye


	8. The Budding Bond

O hai thar. No, I didn't die, and I'm not giving up on this series. It's just that, first there was Spring Break, so a week away from the computer, and then general distractions (including an end of a marking period at school), so I just sort of lost the momentum for writing. But it's slowly coming back. I don't think you'll ever have to wait as long as you did again. A month, I'm such a horrible person. I'm deeply sorry, so I'll make it up to you by finally revealing a little bit of the actual plot.

Anyways, enjoy this long overdue chapter!

* * *

Asher had never felt this kind of anger before. He was sort of surprised that his face wasn't contorted in rage, but the river of anger that was currently streaking his aura took him a bit by surprise. Just the thought of being bound for as long as they lived with that filthy mongrel of a pathetic excuse for any semblance of life caused more streaks of anger to surge through Asher. Fenrir's aura, a royal silver the same shade as the man's hair, streaked with a calm blue and cautious orange, exploded into color around the man as the flecks of silver in Asher's eyes started to glow brightly. Behind the aura, Asher could see the faint shine of a full moon, the symbol that first tipped Asher off that Fenrir was a werewolf all those weeks ago. In his peripheral vision, Asher could see that his own aura, a deep rose red with hints of purple, was practically overtaken by the blood red of anger.

Fenrir, on his part, had the common sense to feel slightly afraid (although he would never admit it), when Asher's eyes started glowing. In the Forest, and the general Wizarding World, when something glowed, it meant that that something was about to do…something dangerous and harmful. Luckily for Fenrir, though, the glowing flecks in Asher's eyes only allowed him to see auras, nothing more. Unluckily for Fenrir, Asher's cherry wood wand was still in the boy's hand, and with a sudden movement, it brought a speeding red light of concussive force to life, headed straight for Fenrir.

The magic glanced off of the large man, harmlessly hitting a wall. More red lights flew at Fenrir, but they all just glanced off. Fenrir was about to tackle Asher to stop the useless barrage when the werewolf saw that his little mate was shaking so badly that his teeth were chattering, and tears were spilling down the boy's pale cheeks. With his wealth of life experience, it was easy for Fenrir to see that Asher was currently having a breakdown. Asher, however, was unaware he was shaking or crying and continued to cast spells at Fenrir, caught in a maelstrom of anger. Just before he lost consciousness, for what seemed like the millionth time, Asher wondered when his 'stupefy' charm had turned into a 'diffindo' spell.

Fenrir quickly rushed over and caught Asher as he fainted, cradling the fragile looking, newly made werewolf in his thickly muscled arms. Obviously, sharing that little tidbit of information had been a bad idea, but an idea he couldn't take back or undo.

The large werewolf picked up his little mate, who was small enough to carry with one arm, and reached into his pocket with his free hand. He pulled out a long and slender vine wood wand and conjured up a bed of soft and fluffy moss. He was, after all, a wizard some many years ago. Fenrir pocketed his wand and gently laid Asher down on the moss. Fenrir was a bit reluctant to loose physical contact with his little mate, but he still went to the curtains and quickly growled out orders to Aria. They were to be left alone unless it was an extreme emergency that only Fenrir could deal with. Aria was also to prepare another fruit plate in a few hours, along with some processed meat. Fenrir didn't like feeding such filth to his mate, but he figured it would be a nice starter into the delicious world of raw meat.

With the annoying, yet necessary, issues out of the way, Fenrir happily returned to his still sleeping mate. The much larger werewolf curled himself around his mate. Long, muscled arms wrapped tightly around Asher's waist, and one of Fenrir's tree-trunk legs entwined itself with Asher's legs. Asher would totally freak out in the morning, but it was worth the epic cuddle fest that was happening, Fenrir thought joyfully as he buried his nose in Asher's hair. The silver wolf took a large sniff and started purring again. The scent of old books and apples blended together perfectly and wrapped around Fenrir's normally-rage filled mind and soothed the beast inside the man. Fenrir fell asleep wrapped around his mate, senses cast out around the cave, both to monitor his mate and anyone that might intrude upon his territory.

--

Halfway through Asher's little 'nap', the teen's face suddenly screwed up and he started whimpering. Small muscles twitched as something played across Asher's eyelids, something that frightened him.

Fenrir, who had been obsessively taking in every detail of his mate that he could, immediately reacted. His thick arms, that had previously been lying languidly around Asher, keeping up just enough pressure to maintain contact, tightened and brought Asher flush against the much larger male, the teen's head cushioned on Fenrir's slightly hairy pectorals. One of Fenrir's ham sized hands started petting the teen, thick fingers running gently through silky black locks. The constant purr that Fenrir had been generating change its tenor and became a low growl, the wolf inside responding to any, if imaginary, threat to his mate.

Fenrir's efforts caused an immediate reaction in Asher. The fledgling's face relaxed, the whimpering stopped, and he even brought his thin arms up, which Fenrir decided not to pin down in the hug, to wrap securely around Fenrir's thick neck. This small action shocked Fenrir so much that he stopped growling as his mind stopped and stuttered for a second.

If Asher were awake, he would have been blinded by the slightly pink explosion of bliss in Fenrir's aura. His cute little pup could bitch and moan about his fate and deny their bond, but that little moment told Fenrir that their souls were meant for each other. Now if he could just get Asher to eat some meat…

--

Fenrir was in a light, happy place, with his head buried in the junction between Asher's neck and shoulder, luxuriating in the rich scent that his mate produced, when the teen started waking up. First, the heart rate increased a little, with the breathing following after. Then, Asher's head pushed and nuzzled against Fenrir's chest. Of course, the teen had no idea where he was, and only knew that he was warm and his pillow smelled sinfully good. It smelled like…damp earth, old trees, and a deep, masculine musk that sent shivers down Asher's spine. However, when he realized that his pillow was purring, reality came back to Asher in a rush of anger and guilt.

Asher tried to raise an arm to hit Fenrir, but they were already up and around Fenrir's neck. This really ticked Asher off. The teen yanked his arms down and pushed futilely against Fenrir's chest.

"Get off me, you pig." Asher growled. Fenrir's chest vibrated as he chuckled. The big wolf tightened his arms until there wasn't any room between the two.

"Sorry pup, but you're the one on me." Asher just laid there and glared at Fenrir for a few seconds.

"Then let go, I have to go to the bathroom." Fenrir was loath to let go of his mate, but even more loathe to be marked by his mate. The Alpha always does the marking, not the other way around. The silver werewolf grumbled as he stood up, carrying his mate with him. Asher dislikes this but wisely chose not to comment. But when Fenrir didn't put Asher down and started to carry him to the curtain, Asher spoke up.

"I _can_ walk you know. I don't have muscle atrophy or anything."

"Don't care, it's so the pack knows you belong to me." Fenrir paused for a second. "And because I like holding you." Fenrir grinned down at his mate, who just glared up at him. But Fenrir was unperturbed, slowly becoming used to Asher's behavior.

Fenrir carried Asher past the curtain and the pack (Asher groaned at the thought of actually trying to remember their names now, since it was kind of important), and finally stopped at the densely wooded area that the encampment used as the bathroom. Fenrir gently set Asher down, and then turned around to let his little mate do his business.

"Could you, ya know…LEAVE!" Asher yelled when Fenrir made no attempt to give him any real privacy. The tall man made a snorting laughing sound.

"No, you'll try to run away." Fenrir said flatly. Asher rolled his eyes.

"No, I won't. You'd catch me if I tried." Asher reasoned.

"Of course I would, but you'd still try, which I can't have." Fenrir started to lounge against a tree.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Just no peeks!" Asher trotted a few steps further and prepared to do his business.

"Nothing I haven't already seen, pup." Fenrir said right before he laughed and evaded the rock that Asher had thrown at him.

--

"So what are you guys even doing in the Forest?" Asher asked as he lounged about what he had decided to call his 'room'. After going to the bathroom, Fenrir had, of course, carried him back to the cave, and was adamant about not leaving Asher. So they just sort of sat there, not talking, until Asher sprung the question on Fenrir.

The much larger werewolf stared hard at Asher for a few seconds, and then shrugged. "Seein' as your part of the pack now, makes sense to tell ya." Fenrir tried to think of a nice way to say this. "We're doing…security duty, I guess you'd call it. We are to monitor the activities of all the dark creatures of the Forest, and monitor for that decaying Headmaster at Hogwarts." The job was a bit more classy than Fenrir's description, but that's pretty much what it boils down to.

"So the big bad Alpha werewolf is taking orders from someone else? I mean, why else would you be doing grunt work?" Asher's interest was definitely perked. Fenrir was just happy that they were actually having a conversation that didn't include Asher yelling at him.

"We're working for Lord Voldemort." Fenrir expected Asher to flinch and hiss and generally spaz out like most of the Wizarding World does when someone mention's Voldemort's name, but instead the teen just snorted.

"Big Bad working for the Bigger Bad. How fitting." Asher said sarcastically. "I'm not sure that was the greatest choice. If he failed once, he'll probably fail again. History does tend to repeat itself." Asher was suddenly angry as Fenrir, once again, invaded his personal space so fast that Asher didn't even see him move. But, there was definitely a very large and calloused hand pressed up against Asher's mouth. Fenrir's chest was rumbling as he growled. It was really starting to grate on Asher's nerves.

"Don't speak badly about the Dark Master, pup." Fenrir growled angrily. "If he finds out…" Fenrir's angry eyes softened, pushing buttons in Asher that the teen wished just didn't exist. "…he'll probably kill you." Asher's inside's started twitching in sadness as he watched a forlorn look come over Fenrir's face.

"Still not afraid of him." Asher stated stubbornly. But when Fenrir made an exasperated grunting noise, Asher rolled his eyes and sighed. "But I guess I can not talk about it…" A rough, wet tongue licked up the side of Asher's face , and then Fenrir's head came down and buried itself in the space between Asher's neck and shoulder. The big man's rumbling voice melted away a bit of Asher's icy defense.

"Thank you, pup."

* * *

Once again, sorry for taking so long. I promise not to be that bad ever again, unless I get mono or get in some accident or something. You know what else is distracting? Paranoia from horror games and movies and stories. Trouble sleeping leads to a lack of creativity outside of horror, leads to me not writing as much.

Review with how bad of a person I am for not updating sooner, or with how much you totally love this new chapter. Either/or.


	9. The Transformation Part I

Get ready to hit the reply button and write YOU SUCK WRITE MORE. This is still sort of a slow part, which is rather hard to write. And I'm still mega-paranoid because I don't want to keep you guys waiting so long for a chapter. So I thought "Why not just give an EVIL cliffhanger and give it to them now and then keep writing and post a pretty good sized chapter later?" So it's what I'm doing.

Enjoy

* * *

"Get. Off. Me." Asher stated slowly as he tried really hard not to blush. All of these…reactions that Fenrir was eliciting from him were getting annoying. It was also getting harder and harder to ignore that traitorous, puppy-shaped part of Asher that wanted nothing more than to tackle Fenrir and snuggle into his warmth. When Fenrir made no attempt to move from his place, Asher flicked his eyes up and glared right into the larger male's amber eyes.

Fenrir made a semi-pained whimper, that he tried hard to disguise as a growl, as he regretfully removed himself from his pup. He did, however, keep only the smallest distance between their bodies. Asher almost laughed at the sound Fenrir made, but didn't want to give the Alpha the satisfaction of giving him any sort of positive feelings.

Asher stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds. "So…sentry duty. Is there any specific reason or is it just busy work?" Asher asked.

Fenrir's gave Asher a confused look. "Of course there's a reason. We're to monitor the dark creatures for any sort of resistance to the Dark Lord's plans." Fenrir said gruffly.

'_Oh Jesus,'_ Asher thought, '_Fucking busy work…oh well, might as well go along for right now.'_ Asher decided a change of subject was in order, so he changed it do something he had been wondering about.

"So, the next full moon is in like, what, a week or something, right? Do I get to frolic in the Forest with the rest of you?" Asher asked sarcastically.

"No, you get to get used to four legs." Fenrir had been thinking a lot about the coming full moon. As the Alpha, and mate, of Asher, Fenrir had to spend the entire full moon watching over Asher, making sure that he could walk, run, hunt, kill, eat, everything that it took to be a werewolf. A lot of this would be instinct, but Fenrir was taking no chances, and planned on never leaving a 5 foot radius of his mate. Still, Fenrir was looking forward to the time when Asher would finally start listening to his more feral side (and the side that would actually listen to Fenrir).

Asher, however, was not so optimistic about the situation. He, too, knew that when the stupid puppy inside of him takes over, even for just a night, it will make it that much harder to ignore the urges and feelings that the werewolf inside had been generating.

--

Tonight's the night, Asher thought to himself as he self-consciously fidgeted with the dirty hem of his sleeves. The past week had been okay, as far as hostage situations go. He had talked with Fenrir a lot, since the older man never left him alone. Asher had to grudgingly admit that Fenrir wasn't a completely terrible person/werewolf, and that perhaps this forced species-themed imprisonment won't be the worst thing ever. He still had no plans of telling Fenrir any of this, though.

He did plan, however, on being as obnoxious as possible when he became a wolf. Asher could remember, very clearly, watching little puppies snap at and jump on and generally harass the larger dogs, and he remembered how much it pissed the larger dogs off.

Asher assumed it was getting close to when they would start changing, as Fenrir had brought him outside of the cave and sat him atop a fallen tree. All around the encampment, members of the pack were naked and prancy with anticipation. Asher was only slightly embarrassed about this, something which both pleased and annoyed Fenrir. One pack member (Asher wanted to say his name was Lou), kept looking at him for brief moments, and was slowly creeping closer, centimeter by centimeter. Asher was looking forward to seeing him suffer painfully for it, but all that happened when Aria and Fenrir noticed was Aria hitting him on the head, hard. Fenrir stayed infuriatingly close to the teen.

After a few more minutes, the first pack member changed. The once tall and muscular blonde man became a huge, furry, blonde werewolf. The process didn't look painful, something that took a huge load off of Asher's shoulders. Of course the first time would be a bit harder than any other, what with a newly born furry part of you forcing a new path to the outside world, but Asher wasn't too worried. An itch here, a muscle cramp there, and then voila, a cute lil' Asher puppy for all the world to play with.

Yeah, right.

* * *

So there, the shortest chapter ever. I'll make it a 'Part I' deal if it'll make you feel better

Review, please, even if it's just with a big 'f you'.


	10. The Transformation Part II

Jesus badword Chirst I am the worst person ever, pretty much. I'm so terribly sorry that this has taken for freaking ever. But I'm ADD with my interests and things such as Emilie Autumn and Twilight Princess quickly overshadowed this (To be honest, I'm surprised I made it to 8ish chapters before getting hella distracted)

As a token of appreciation and grattitude to my most beloved fans, the first three people who review can either A) Request an event, quote, or happening that they want to take place either in the next chapter or just sometime when Asher is more...receiving of Fenrir's lurve or B) I'm more than willing to write some oneshot thing on the subject of their choice (They can even set a (reasonable) date that they want it for, and if I fail to meet that deadline...Idk, I'll pull a Silas and whip myself or something

Anyways, I sort of wanted to do a bit more with this chapter, but I'm hoping that the scathingly brutal and adoring reviews (llllooollllll) will motivate me

ENJOY XD

* * *

Not five seconds after Asher thought that the transformation wouldn't be bad, it started. First, he was kind of itchy, the clichéd 'itch you can't scratch'. But it was true; Asher felt itchy all over and no matter how much he scratched, it never felt any better. Fenrir noticed this, and grinned, which caused Asher to unleash a storm of swear words in his head.

Next, Asher's muscles started to feel cramp-y. They were twitching like mad, and Asher couldn't help but let out a small whimper at the pain. And then, Asher's _veins_, which he didn't know had nerve endings, started to burn.

This was around the time when Asher couldn't maintain his balance and fell off the tree branch. Fenrir quickly caught him, but gently set the teen on the ground just as fast. Which was good, because Asher started violently twitching on the ground, pitifully trying to scratch the skin off his bone. Fenrir itched also, itched to go and comfort his mate, but Asher would only lash out and try to scratch the skin off of Fenrir instead. So the older man had to stand and endure the sight before him.

Loud cracking noises echoed throughout the clearing as Asher's bones readjusted for the first time. Black hair started growing out of Asher's pale skin, stubble at first, and then slowly becoming a smooth pelt. After what felt like an eternity to both Asher and Fenrir, the newly made werewolf stopped squirming on the ground and slowly, shakily, got up on four feet.

Everything was…different. Obviously Asher knew that wolves had the whole heightened senses thing going on for them, but he never expected it to be like _this_. He could see the Forest as clearly as if it were day, and all sorts of new and exciting smells wafted through his now-wet nose. He _really_ wanted to run around and investigate things. His eye level was, of course, much lower than when he was human, so the ground seemed a bit too close for comfort. Asher only hoped that he wasn't a small puppy, but more along the lines of something that could actually win a fight.

Excitedly, and without thinking, Asher tried to walk forward to investigate some vibrant flowers nearby. However, walking on four legs was a lot different from walking on two, and Asher promptly fell forward and smashed his face into the ground.

Somewhere behind Asher, there was a hoarse sound that sounded a bit like laughter. The small wolf was about to bark in annoyance when an intoxicating smell filtered through his nose and he felt large teeth gently grip the scruff of his neck and pull him up so that he was standing again.

Asher turned around snarling, knowing full well that it was that stupid Fenrir who helped him, but came muzzle to chest with a freaking huge silver wolf. The large wolf started growling, and Asher automatically ducked down and flattened his ears.

'_Goddamn wolf instincts…'_ He thought as he stared hard at the ground. The heady scent was making him feel light-headed and happy. The urge and want and _need_ to throw himself at Fenrir made his now-stronger muscles twitch in excitement. That rough laughing sound was back again, and it made Asher want to taste blood. Both man and wolf got what they wanted, as with a (not so ferocious) roar, Asher launched himself at Fenrir, teeth bared and seeking a target.

Much to Fenrir's amusement, Asher just bounced right off. For the second time, Fenrir leaned his head down and picked Asher up by the scruff of his neck. Once Asher was stable on his paws, Fenrir stepped forward so he hovered over Asher and growled menacingly. While the pup's boisterous behavior was infinitely cute in Fenrir's eyes, as an Alpha he would not tolerate such disrespectful behavior. They were both lucky that the rest of the pack had gone of to hunt, and to leave the Alpha with their newest pack member. Without thinking, Asher's ears flattened on his head and he lowered himself so he was, essentially, cowering on the ground. Fenrir grinned. Bastard.

After an hour, Asher decided the whole four legged thing wasn't that hard. Plus it was infinitely fun to bug the hell out of Fenrir, which was much easier in werewolf form. The only downside was that the traitor-side of him had grown much more dominant, and was actively making him make noises of contentment and happiness whenever Fenrir picked him up with his teeth or rolled around on the ground with him.

After another hour of general frolicking, a blond wolf trotted into the encampment and howled something at Fenrir. Asher didn't understand, as he had yet to grasp the intricacies of the wolf language. But Fenrir understand, as he nodded and barked back. Aria left, and Fenrir poked Asher with his nose before bounding off into the forest. Asher sat there, head cocked to the side. After a few second, Fenrir came back and almost tripped at how cute the little wolf-pup looked, sitting there all confused. But he regained composure, and bumped Asher again before walking off, slower this time. Asher finally understand and walked after him.

A few minutes later, Fenrir stopped and crouched low to the ground. Asher carefully crouched down too and shimmied up so he was next to Fenrir. Fenrir glanced down and shifted a little so Asher was partially covered by Fenrir's bulk. The silver wolf was looking intently at something, but Asher was busy having an inner struggle to either lash out at Fenrir or make the wolf equivalent of a purr.

After the the two sides of Asher called it a stalemate, his eyes focused and adjusted on what Fenrir was staring at. It was an adorable deer. Asher didn't think that normal animals lived in the Forest, but it was big and magical and odder things have happened. It only took a second to realize _why_ Fenrir was staring at the deer. Asher started growling, but Fenrir put some of his substantial weight on him as a warning. Agitated, Asher barked loudly at Fenrir before wriggling out from beneath Fenrir and bounding away. Fenrir briefly considered giving chase, but decided it would be best if he hunted down his mate when he wasn't feeling so…bloodthirsty. The silver wolf let loose a threatening howl at Asher before skulking away in search of more prey.

'_Stupid stupid idiotic stupid carnivores_' Asher thought as he ran. Cooked meat was bad enough, but just the thought of raw meat made Asher's stomach turn. Hell would freeze over before Fenrir got him to eat raw meat, especially from a freshly killed animal. Ugh, it was disgusting.

Using his highly advanced wolf nose, Asher sniffed out some non-poisonous (he hoped) berries. It took a while, but eventually Asher had a nice meal of berries and a couple leaves. Wolf mouths were obviously not designed to be able to easily get berries off of branches, but Asher liked to think that the extra effort made the berries taste that much sweeter. Not, though, because it made them taste slightly like mouth pain.

After lounging around in some moss for a few minutes, Asher's spider-senses started tingling. It felt like he was being watched. The black wolf rolled onto his feet and perked his ears up. It didn't sound, or smell, like anything was there. Still though, Asher sat back down and kept his senses on high alert. After a few minutes of nothing, Asher laid his head down and waited patiently for his impending doom at the paws of one super-pissed off Alpha wolf.

Something suddenly jumped out of the bushes, but it wasn't Fenrir. It was a giant…thing with sharp claws that were currently homing in on Asher. Before he could even scramble up and yelp, the thing was blind sided by a silver blur. Not wanting to see the carnage, Asher put his paws over his eyes and cowered on the ground until the vicious fighting sounds stopped. Asher was about to peek at what had happened when unhappy footsteps approached him.

'_Maybe he can't see me. Maybe I sporadically turned invisible or untraceable or completely resistant to wolf teeth and claws._' Asher thought as he waited to be killed. Tortured. Maimed. What he didn't expect to happen, though, was for Fenrir to start _urinating_ on him. Asher really, _really_ wanted to neuter Fenrir, considering that _it_ was _right there_, but the werewolf side of Asher would not go for that, and considering that it, more or less, had control of his body right now, Asher just stayed low to the ground and dutifully took the marking. When…_it_ had ended, Asher heard Fenrir walk away a little before settling down to no doubt glare the fuck out of Asher.

Asher had made a valiant attempt to not breathe during the marking, because he didn't feel like snorting werewolf piss, but it had been a good minute or two since he last breathed and it was starting to become a priority. Bracing himself, Asher allowed air to pass through his nose. If canines could choke and gag and gasp, that would have happened. But instead Asher just made a weird nose and started sneezing. Scrambling to his feet, Asher decided that A) He could not exist any longer smelling like this, B) The liquid on his fur was cooling and becoming very uncomfortable and C) He's already in trouble with Fenrir, so he might as well go for broke. Without sparing a glance to the silver wolf, Asher bounded off. After living at the encampment for a while, Asher had learned that there was a river not too far away. He just hoped he was headed in the right direction, because it sounded like Fenrir was currently giving chase. Hopefully Asher could outrun him.

While Fenrir was much larger and much faster than Asher, who still had yet to be perfectly balanced on his paws, the small black wolf had the advantage of being small, cute, and most importantly, a quick thinker. Asher tried to aim for openings that he thought Fenrir would have a hard time getting through, hopefully earning him enough time to get to the river. Fenrir could rip his throat out for all he cared, just as long as he got this awful _stench_ off of his fur.

Asher's attempts were not in vain, however, as when the small wolf busted through the trees, the river was right there and a lot closer than Asher realized. He tried to stop, but his still-clumsy paws tripped on the uneven ground and sent him hurtling into the icy waters. Which just so happened to be populated by a good number of Asher's packmates.

* * *

Don't kill me. It'd be rude, illegal, and you'd never find out what happens next. The First Three Reviews thing still stands, so abuse it as you want.

Be gentle with me : (

Oh, right, and review outside of the first three thing. Reviews urge me on. The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter will get written! It's a lovely system, I think.

:)


	11. The Inner Dialogue

Wow, apparently I'm a rockstar, because not only is this like a day after the previous chapter (I think. It's summer, so time has lost all meaning to me), but this is also the longest chapter yet. I was partially driven because this is the turning point in Asher and Fenrir's relationship, and I was starting to get a little tired of Asher's constant rejection. I also wanted to post this so I could be like WTF DOES ANYONE READ THIS? Because twice I've offered up the chance for you guys to request something, anything, but no such luck. Sure it's only a day later, but there have been like five or six reviews (thanks, that really actually made me feel good), but no requests (that not so much). I've also decided to do that thing where I'll list people's name at the bottom and respond to them. But I won't respond to ones that are just 'update soon', because what would I say? "yeah okay" lol

ENJOY!

* * *

It wasn't the graceful landing that Asher had been hoping for, but he'd take stumbling into the river over getting blindsided by Fenrir (again) any day of the week. And while he obviously couldn't smell himself underwater, he could feel the flow of water combing through his fur, blessedly cleansing that bastard's urine. After enjoying the water for a few seconds, Asher tried to swim back up to the surface. Tried being the keyword, because not only was the river just a bit too deep for Asher to stand in, but Asher had no idea how to swim as a dog. It should have been easy, just doggy paddle, but Asher didn't really know how to move on the ground, let alone when he's suspended in water.

Asher struggled for a little bit longer, and was just starting to think that Fenrir was going to let him drown when teeth clamped down on the scruff of Asher's neck and none too gently lifted him out of the water and onto the banks of the river. The small wolf sputtered and shook the water out of his eyes before he looked up and surveyed the damage. The five or so wolves that were lounging around in and near the river were now staring in rapt attention, having realized the situation when Asher came running into the river, smelling heavily like their Alpha. Now they were just waiting for the violent reprimand they knew was coming. Asher's eyes, semi-unwillingly, swiveled to the Alpha in question. Fenrir was still standing in the river, the water only coming up to his chest, a fact which made Asher feel really really...tiny. Fenrir's amber eyes were practically on fire, staring hard at Asher, and he was making a growl that was a hundred times more threatening than the apparently playful growls that Asher had heard back in the cave. This was quite obviously beyond Asher's league, so he quickly shoved control over to the wolf and retreated into his mind.

The wolf knew what to do, thank God, and immediately rolled onto his stomach and looked apologetically at his Alpha. Fenrir was not having any of it though. If his rogue little mate thought that assuming a submissive position and looking all cute would let him escape, he obviously didn't know about the wolf social structure. Not only had his mate run _away_ from him _twice_, but he had the gall to try and wash off his scent marker. Fenrir had allowed his mate's rebellious behavior simply because they were alone in the cave and, to be frank, it turned him on. But this was taking it much too far and Asher had to learn that it is _not_ acceptable behavior, especially in front of the pack.

Fenrir slowly approached his wayward pup, savoring the sight of the soft underbelly that was still being presented to him. When he was close enough, the silver wolf nudged the much smaller one roughly, an order to roll over and get up. Asher did so, standing shakily on his paws, trembling in slight fear. He kept his head down, eyes staring glumly at Fenrir's huge paws. Fenrir stuck his nose up against Asher and sniffed. He could barely smell his marking. Growling even louder Fenrir took a step back before suddenly swiping his paw at Asher, creating three gashes on his snout. Asher yelped and started to make a whining noise, but was cut short when Fenrir once again started to urinate on Asher. Asher tried to stay still so he wouldn't invite any more of Fenrir's wrath, but he couldn't help flinching whenever the acidic liquid ran over the cuts. When it was over, Fenrir was still standing over Asher. The small wolf waited a few seconds before he shakily tried to get up. However, Fenrir snarled and lowered his bulk onto Asher, pushing him back onto the ground. When he was sure that his mate would stay still, Fenrir stood up again. The wolves were still watching, the sly pleasure of watching Asher's rebelliousness finally get squashed evident on their face. Fenrir glared and barked angrily at them, telling them to get the fuck away from his Asher. The pack members quickly scurried away. When he was sure that they were alone, Fenrir laid down next to Asher, making sure that he didn't try to go anywhere.

Once Fenrir was sure that his scent had been sufficiently soaked into Asher's fur and skin, he got up off of his pup and once again picked him up by the scruff of his neck, gently this time. Fenrir carried his mate towards a shallower part of the river, carefully setting Asher down, making sure the smaller wolf could stand in the water. Once he was positive that his mate was in no danger of drowning, Fenrir howled for Aria, who was still the only one he trusted alone with his mate. He would prefer not to leave him, ever, but the night's end was drawing near, and Asher needed to taste raw meat while in werewolf form so that his human form would finally be more accepting of eating it. He theoretically could have Aria go hunt something down, but Fenrir would be damned if he had anyone else providing for _his_ mate.

When the ice blonde wolf arrived at the river, Fenrir went over and communicated that she should make sure Asher doesn't go anywhere. When the Alpha ran off in search of prey, Aria turned and studied wolf Asher. It was actually pretty funny that Asher was the smallest werewolf that Aria had seen, especially when he was next to the huge Fenrir. Currently, Asher was rubbing against the rocky riverbed in an attempt to get the dried on urine off of him faster. No doubt he would be furious in the morning, hurling sharp words, and spells too, at Fenrir. While the behavior was cute at first, Aria was starting to wish he'd just mellow out. The other pack members were starting to see Fenrir as weak. If he couldn't control one small werewolf, how could he lead an entire pack effectively?

Twenty minutes later, Asher was playfully trying to get past Aria, who was blocking the interesting looking path that Asher wanted to explore. Asher had just crashed, once again, into Aria when Fenrir came back, a dead animal slack in his jaws. Anger flooded his system as he watched his mate and the Alpha Female make contact. Fenrir dropped his catch and ran full speed toward the two, taking them both by surprise when he landed in between them, snarling angrily at Aria. The blonde wolf quickly averted her eyes and got low to the ground in a sign of submission before running off. Fenrir turned around and started to sniff Asher everywhere he could. Aria's scent was only in a few places, but even there it was overpowered by the strong musk of Fenrir. Content that nothing had happened, Fenrir herded a confused Asher towards the dead deer that Fenrir had dropped.

When Asher finally caught sight of the deer, he stopped and tried to turn around. Fenrir was a veritable wall though, not letting Asher escape. As they got closer, the suddenly delicious smell of the raw meat wafted through the small wolf's nose, Asher had a hard time remembering what he was angry about. When Fenrir nudged him forward, Asher gleefully started tearing into the carcass. Fenrir sat back, grinning as he watched one of the first true signs that Asher had at least semi-embraced his wolf side. Normally he let the other members of the pack hunt for themselves, only helping them if they really needed it, but the silver wolf thought that he could really get used to doing all the hunting for Asher, showing the smaller male what a good mate he was, providing food and shelter. It was good having a mate.

Fenrir's good mood luckily carried for the rest of the night. After Asher ate his fill of the deer, Fenrir playfully pushed him into the river, starting an hour long game of tag. His pup was actually good at evading him, but he was still nowhere near Fenrir's level of play, so many times Asher found himself unexpectedly pounced upon. When Asher started to trip over his own paws more and more, Fenrir decided to call it quits. He lead his mate back to the cave, making sure that when they passed through the encampment, Asher was partially underneath Fenrir, yet another message to his pack that Asher was his. When they were back in the cave, Fenrir quickly arranged the blankets and sheets into a nest. Asher, who could barely keep his eyes open at this point, stumbled into the middle of the blankets and all put passed out on his side, quickly becoming dead to the world. Fenrir just made the dry, hoarse sound that was his wolf chuckle before curling up next to his mate, burying his nose in Asher's fur and letting sleep wash over his body.

--

Asher was really starting to get used to waking up with his head buried in Fenrir's chest, steel-band arms wrapped protectively around him. He was not used to being completely naked around a similarly dressed Fenrir, however. He knew that trying to escape the grasp of a Fenrir was pretty much impossible, but Asher still tried to push himself away from the larger man. Nothing. So, Asher sighed and decided to take this time to open up communications with his inner-wolf. Last week had been fun, ignoring his wolf and pissing off Fenrir, but he knew it obviously couldn't last if Asher ever wanted to have peace in his life. Concentrating on his breathing, Asher retreated back into his mind.

_Asher's mindscape didn't look any different since his first transformation, and Asher hadn't really expected it to. The full moon was still shining in the sky, illuminating even the darkest alleyway with silvery light. Not that Benton-cho really needed it, seeing as everywhere you turn are bright neon signs advertising every product and food you could imagine. _

_Currently, Asher was on top of one of the many apartment buildings that were scattered around the town. This particular rooftop was a favorite meeting place for him and his friends, because it gave the perfect 360 view of the city. The Wall wasn't very far from here, and considering that he found his wolf there last time, it was a good place to start. It was a simple jump and grind down a winding pipe to get there, though. _

_Asher missed this. He missed the wind blowing through his hair as he grinded backwards, balancing perfectly. He could almost hear the pirate radio station that his friends enjoyed…but, the end of the pipe was getting close. Asher dismounted with a butterfly jump, smiling at the red-light discharge coming from the nitrium batteries in his skates. Turning around, Asher screeched to a stop. The Wall had definitely changed in the week or so that he'd been with Fenrir. Instead of being a small tag covering Poison Jam's, the stylized silver wolf head now covered the entire wall, but behind all the other tags instead of in front. Just like last time, a garbage can fell over behind Asher. It didn't frighten him though, and he turned around. The wolf was bigger than last time, that's for sure, but still nowhere near the adjective of 'big'. _

_Strangely, he didn't approach Asher like last time. The wolf just sat there and glared at Asher, the anger evident in his eyes. Asher decided to glare back. The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Asher stopped the staring contest and sighed._

_"I guess I should apologize for…ignoring you and yelling at you for the past week." Asher said lamely. _

_"You should. And for being so rude to our mate." The wolf answered him, which was a pretty big surprise for Asher._

_"You can talk? Why did you never talk before?" This was a new level of weird for Asher. _

_"I've _been_ talking, you just haven't been listening. Be nicer to our mate." The wolf said flatly._

_"Your mate. I want nothing to do with him." Asher said stubbornly as he sat down on the ground._

_"Our mate. Your destinies are entwined. You know you can't avoid destiny." The wolf made a good argument. He should, Asher supposed, because the wolf was him and he was awesome at arguing. _

_"Yeah…I realized that. I just don't like submitting to anyone. You should know that." Asher said accusingly. The wolf rolled his eyes and trotted over to lie next to Asher. A pale hand started to scratch behind the wolf's ears._

_"It isn't really submitting. Think of it as acknowledging that Fenrir is stronger than you are. Plus he's the leader of a pack, deserving of your respect. True matehood is more about equality than one party submitting to the other. Be logical about this, please. As logical as one can be about emotional matters."_

_"…stop being so fucking smart." Asher sighed. The wolf was just restating thoughts that had crossed Asher's mind. Suddenly, his arm twitched. Someone was trying to snap him out of his inner meditations. _

_"Go back." The wolf said as it got up._

_"No, I think we need to talk more. Like the whole urine thing? Explain that to me, o' wisest wolf." Asher said as he got up and followed after his wolf. _

_"Ask Fenrir." Was the wolf's response. Ghostly fingers drifted across Asher's forehead, sending shivers down his spine. _

_"Or Aria?" Asher asked hopefully._

_"Only if you want Fenrir to be even angrier at you." _

_"That's actually a pretty—" The wolf turned around and glared at Asher. "Bad idea, right." Asher's lips started to tingle, just like if someone was…_

_"Bitch better not be!" Asher shouted as he catapulted himself out of his mind. _

Grey eyes snapped open and quickly focused on Fenrir's concerned amber ones that were _way_ too close. Fenrir, thankfully, stopped kissing Asher and brought his head back.

"Are you okay?" Fenrir asked, concern dripping in his words. Asher scoffed at him.

"I'm fine. Get off me." While that was Asher's customary morning greeting, Fenrir still wasn't convinced.

"You wouldn't wake up." Fenrir stated.

"No, really? I was meditating. It's generally considered rude to bother someone when they're meditating." Fenrir just growled at him and buried his face in the junction between Asher's neck and shoulder.

"'M glad you're okay. Tell me next time you decide to…meditate." Fenrir mumbled. Asher shivered at the feeling of Fenrir's lips moving against his bare skin. Fenrir grinned, causing Asher to shiver again. The small teen was sorely tempted to tell Fenrir that he would be meditating _right now_, but he knew that he would just be met with a glare and some friendly stony silence from his wolf side. So instead he just sighed.

"We need to talk." Asher said glumly. There was silence for a few seconds as the cogs turned in Fenrir's mind. Then without warning, Asher was on his back with an angry and growling Fenrir pinning him down.

"You're not allowed to break up with me." The nude man growled out. Asher, for the first time since his kidnapping, did not get angry. He just rolled his eyes

"I'm so glad that you remember something about humans, but that's not that I meant. It's just…we haven't talked yet. Not really." Asher said. Confusion fluttered across Fenrir's handsome face.

"But we talked all last week."

"Do you even remember what we talked about?" More confusion. Of course Fenrir remembered. He cherished those conversations. They were the only time Asher wasn't yelling at him.

Asher rolled his eyes again when he realized what Fenrir was thinking. "We revealed nothing about each other. You kept the questions safe to avoid pissing me off, and I kept the answers cryptic to avoid revealing anything to you. No, we need to really _talk_ if this…relationship, is going to work." Asher grimaced as he said relationship, but otherwise managed to grind out what needed to be said. Once again suffering a change in position without feeling movement, Asher found himself up right and being squeezed by Fenrir. The thick arms felt kind of…good, even if they were a bit too tight.

"Can't…breath…" Asher wheezed. He couldn't really believe he'd said something so…cliché. Fenrir immediately loosened his hold and licked the side of Asher's face.

"So sorry, love," Fenrir practically purred into his ear. "Hold on for a second." Fenrir stood up, easily carrying Asher with him without upsetting his balance. The large man walked over to the curtain and brushed through, causing Asher to blush in total mortification because now everyone was looking at Asher and he was fucking naked. Asher buried his head in Fenrir's shoulder and tried to die. He knew that Fenrir would become all smug over it, but a smug Fenrir was probably better than facing the pack staring at him. He didn't pay attention to what Fenrir muttered to Aria, and only rejoined the world when they were back in the cave. Fenrir put Asher down and started arranging the blankets so that they were more suitable for human shape than wolf shape. He was about to call his little mate over so he could settle him into his lap when Asher walked over, picked up a blanket, wrapped it around himself and sat a few feet away from Fenrir.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Fenrir growled.

"Conversations are better held when the two parties aren't occupying the same space." Before Fenrir could retort, Asher spoke again. "Compromise. You do this for me, and I'll eat the dead animal that you'll no doubt place in front of me sometime soon." Fenrir thought about it. As much as he really fucking hated _not_ touching his mate, his small pup was still too thin for his tastes, a problem which raw meat would quickly remedy. Fenrir nodded.

"Okay, so I was thinking since we're both not the best at holding an actual conversation, we should just ask each other questions. Any question at all." Fenrir nodded again. He had a thousand questions in his mind about his little mate.

"You can even go first." Asher smirked a little. Fenrir had no doubt as to what he wanted his first question to be.

"How do you feel about me?" Fenrir asked as his eyes bore into Asher's.

* * *

Next chapter will probably be even longer, chock full of delicious dialogue. I've been thinking about Asher's backstory, wondering if people think it's too much to have him part of GG's, too Gary-Stu, but then I realized I don't care because being part of the GG's would totally help explain and support Asher's personality; that is, causing chaos and vandalizing things without actually hurting anyone.

Moving on...

First of all, a huge thanks to everyone who's review was short and sweet, because none of them were bad and they all made me feel good. These personalized responses are for people who write questions or extended comments! Maybe this will motivate you to review back with a request. Because if no one writes one in by the time I'm finished with the next chapter, Asher's getting a spike through the stomach. He'll just be chatting it up with Fenrir when BAM, he's got a huge pole coming out his stomach and blood will be EVERYWHERE!

**Dark Cyan Star**: Thanks for the reviews buddy! Yes, possessive is always always good (As long as it isn't 'If I can't have you, no one can'. And Asher was born grown onto me :) I do so love chaos! And yeah, I was like 'Should Asher know yet?', but I just went for it and liked how it turned out. Nothing gets me more like someone being all concerned over someone else right after that person just hurled about a hundred spells at him. Voldemort was and is supposed to fit in, it's just that I've decided I want Asher and Fenrir to be harmonious before introducing that.

**axon**: Thanks for the rather convoluted review, but don't worry, I understood you. Thanks for saying that Asher's not a Gary Stu, although just because he's a male shouldn't really count him out of the category. MERCI!

**Mimaindi**: Thanks so much for all the reviews! You should totally request something because you and Dark Cyan are the people who review the most (I think). LOVE YOU XD

**Ducky**: Well, this Fenrir is actually still crazy, bloodthirsty, and not all there. He's just extremely attractive and extremely in love with Asher. I was hoping Fenrir's dark evil would be a nice balance with Asher's...pixie/impish type of evil.

**karen**: Asher is in his Fifth year, same groupas Luna.

**nicole**: I never doubt the fearsome power of chocolate XD

**kapiesama**: I know what you mean with the OC thing! I'm always loathe to start a fic with an OC because a lot of the time it's a Mary Sue (Which I freaking hope Asher isn't). Thanks for the review!\

**Dreams of Magic**: you rock, I love it when people ask questions like these. I never think about some of the finer details, because I already know everything about the story :). Asher's half-asian, so he doesn't look totally asian, but you can tell just by looking at him that somewhere in his ancestry was an Asian. And as for the search party thing...I was planning on telling what happened at the school after Asher dissappeared a lot later in the story. STOP reading this if you don't want any spoilers for what will happen! So what I think happened is that the thestrel went back, alerted Hagrid that omg asher's gone, so Hagrid quickly called some teachers, and Dumbledore, and went to where the thestral last was. They searched for a while, but Fenrir ran a freaking long ways away, so they sadly had to give up because they didn't have the time to search the entire Forest. (I imagine the forest is like, bigger than anyone really realizes) So people tried to look but Asher is just in too remote a location to be found.

It's okay to start reading again now, lol

**five horses**: I WANT MAH COOKIE! Lol, thanks for the review, seriously! I've always thought that Fenrir was never really evil in the books, at least at first. To me, the whole stigma with werewolves probs drove him a bit crazy, so he lashed out (at the children, hit 'em were it hurts) and then joined ol' Voldy to take 'em down. So come on and own up on your promise and threat! Come over here and give me mah cookie :( 3

So there, people get their props.

Review with requests or else Asher, and therefor Fenrir, will suffer greatly.


	12. The Rage

I FUCKING HATE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I TYPED UP ALL OF THIS AND THE THING ON THE BOTTOM AND BETA'D THE STORY AND I WAS LIKE 'SAVE CHANGES' AND IT'S LIKE 'SORRY, YOU NEED TO BE LOGGED IN TO ACCESS THIS PAGE'

ANGER! I WAS GOING TO UPDATE THIS AT 3:40 AM JULY 14th BUT NOT ANYMORE SO BLAME THIS STUPID SITE

Okay, anger gone now

read now

* * *

"I think…I think that I don't want to answer that question." Asher said as he stubbornly stared at the ground. He didn't think that Fenrir would spring _that_ question on him so soon. Asher's inner wolf had different sentiments though, and started banging around inside of Asher's heard. "Alright, fine. I think…I don't know. I guess you're okay for a stupid overly dominant werewolf." Inner-Wolf urged Asher along to tell the whole truth. Asher closed his eyes and hung his head down. "And if we were to ignore the facts that you kidnapped me and turned me and are crazy, like if I just saw you walking down the street or something, I would probably tell whoever I was with that you were hot, or something." Asher glanced up and glared at Fenrir's insanely smug grin. "Don't get too smug, I'd also say you did steroids." This didn't perturb Fenrir, who continued to grin like a bastard. Asher continued to glare at Fenrir for a few minutes, trying to think of a question to ask him.

"Could you explain the urine thing? And the hitting thing while you're at it, considering you've told me that you would _never_ hurt me and that you'd _kill_ anyone who did." Asher said, copying the inflection Fenrir used a week ago as his fingers ghosted over the barely-there scars across his face.

"Didn't your inner wolf tell you why I marked you?" Fenrir asked, concerned. He thought his mate had stopped ignoring his inner-wolf. Asher blushed a little.

"I asked, but he said to ask you instead." Fenrir's chest swelled a little. His werewolf pup knew what was going. He'd have to…thank him, next full moon.

"I marked you because you're part of my pack. I marked _all_ of them like that, if it makes you feel better. And the hitting thing…I didn't want to do it. I hate having to hurt you, but you ran away from me too many times, _and_ you tried to wash my scent off of you. That's unacceptable behavior, and it undermines my authority as Alpha if I can't even control some tiny little werewolf. So I had to deliver physical punishment. But it's practically gone by now; most people take a few days to recover after they cross me. Trust me, pup, my promise to never hurt you still stands, outside of that one incident, and possibly a few…bite marks." Asher hadn't ever heard Fenrir speak so much, and so…it wasn't exactly eloquence, but he didn't sound like the stupid mongrel that he looked like. Hello newfound respect. "Speaking of running away, why the fuck are you so…rebellious and stuff?" Asher should have known that eloquent!Fenrir wouldn't last very long.

"Because it's who I am. It's not that I rebel, per say, it's that I love chaos. Chaos is just as important as order, which is fact that no one seems to get. So in order to keep balance in the universe, I have dedicated my life to upholding chaos, which means going against order. It's nothing personal; it's just my thing." Asher paused as he thought of a question. "How old are you?" He asked Fenrir. The man looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties, which alone raised the 'Creeper' alarm, but he didn't exactly trust werewolf physiology to let people age normally.

"'M 64, pup." Asher stared incredulously at Fenrir, who just shrugged and grinned. "Werewolf. And how old are you?" Fenrir asked as he leered at Asher.

"15. Which makes you a pedophile, essentially." Fenrir didn't look too upset over it. But he did look like he was suspicious over something.

"Only 15? You seem a bit—"

"Mature, yes, I know. That happens when you sacrifice a social life for reading. And thinking. I think it makes a statement that I made my first friend at Hogwarts." Asher smirked. "Luna, you probably saw her when you were watching me. She was the blonde holding my hand. She's my best friend, who I tell _all_ my secrets to." Fenrir's growls echoed throughout the cave.

"Say one more thing like that and you'll me over here faster then you can blink." The large man threatened. Asher laughed a little. But the mentioning of Asher's previous relationships raised a big question that Fenrir needed an answer to.

"Have you ever been with anyone before?"

Asher rolled his eyes. "Didn't we just establish that I'm only 15?" Fenrir let loose a deep sigh. He would have hated to temporarily leave his mate to hunt down and kill whoever touched his pup. Asher's smirk returned. "But that doesn't mean I've never kissed." Amber eyes snapped up, and Fenrir's nails started to sharpen.

"_Who?_" This was by far the most malicious Asher had ever heard Fenrir speak. He would be scared shitless, if not for the fact that he was having far too much fun teasing his large mate.

"Please, a girl doesn't kiss and tell." Asher winked at Fenrir, which actually caused him to _blush_, which in turn caused Asher to keel over laughing. The sound was like a beautiful symphony for Fenrir; it was the prettiest sound he'd ever heard. His suddenly-lifted spirits were doused a little, though, as he once again noticed the pale scars that tarnished his mate's side.

"Where did you get the scars?" The malicious sound was back. Fenrir knew that the scars weren't from self-harm, which meant that someone had the nerve to harm _his_ mate, which meant that they had to die.

Asher blinked in surprise, and a hand flittered down to rub at the scars. Then the smirk came back. "Gunshot wounds." Before he could blink, Asher found himself seated firmly in Fenrir's lap. A large hand was cupped possessively around his waist where the scars were, the other one holding Asher's face so he was staring up at Fenrir. The man was growling deeply, and his canines were a lot bigger and sharper than they normally were. In his peripheral vision, Asher could see full fledged _claws _resting on his skin. Two things were terribly obvious to the small, and very scared, teen. One; Fenrir was _not_ a happy camper and two; all the growls and anger in the cave before this were just Fenrir a bit miffed and holding back. It sort of touched Asher, that Fenrir would hold back the visual signs of aggression so he wouldn't be scared.

Fenrir's mouth lowered right next to Asher's ear, an apparently favorite position for the aggressive wolf. Fenrir's words sounded like a wolf was snarling and growling in the background, a testament to his extreme anger. "_Tell me who shot at you._" It wasn't a question, it was an order. Asher _so_ wanted to rebel, but it would have to wait for a time when he wasn't in the center of an anger storm.

"Police Captain Onishima. He's fucking psychotic, and he went on this giant crusade against the GG's and all the other street gangs because he was tired of us skating over everything and spray painting. He has a big gun, but he's a pretty bad shot. Plus the batteries in the skates mean that we go too fast to fully target. Everyone has these wounds; they look worse than they are. Please calm down, I really enjoy living." Asher said the last line hurriedly, because Fenrir's grip was getting tighter. Fenrir snarled and moved so he was pining Asher down onto the hard ground.

"Don't you ever fucking imply that I would hurt you." The angry man growled into Asher's ear. Cold air suddenly flowed across Asher's body as Fenrir got up and headed towards the curtain.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing?" Asher yelled before Fenrir could make it out of the cave.

"I'm hunting down and killing Onishima. _No one_ harms _my_ mate." Asher could still hear the wolf behind Fenrir's words, and for good reason. Fenrir's innerwolf was going crazy, practically foaming at the mouth as he demanded blood. The human side of Fenrir readily agreed. The silver haired man turned around and started walking again, planning out the slowest and bloodiest way he could kill someone when Asher's much smaller hand slipped into his ham sized paw.

"So, what? You're going to fly to Japan? Onishima is in Tokyo-to." Fenrir, now with a destination in mind, started to pull away from Asher, but the small teen remained steady. Fenrir was forced to stop lest he rip Asher's arm from the socket. "_Not_ Tokyo, which I'm sure is the city you thought you heard. Tokyo-_to_. You won't find it on any map. Don't ask why, because I have no idea. Probably for the same reason that it's possible to grind _up_ a pole." Fenrir was still seething, so Asher shelved his self-respect and played dirty. "So you're just going to abandon me in the middle of a dangerous Forest, surrounded by werewolves that may or may not want to have their wicked way with me?" Fenrir reacted immediately. He swept up Asher in a gentle embrace, the anger completely gone from his eyes, forgotten because his mate thought he was abandoning him.

"I'd never abandon or leave you, love. You're my mate, my pup, mine." Fenrir gently nuzzled Asher's cheek. Then his voice took on a harder edge. "And the pack _better_ not want to have their way with what's mine." The small teen just chuckled.

"You're bi-polar, you realize that, right?" Fenrir laughed loudly at this. He carried Asher back over to the pile of blankets, carefully settling them both down so that Asher was sitting sideways in his lap, head propped up on Fenrir's expansive chest. The large werewolf gently wrapped a blanket around his mate so he wouldn't get cold.

"I thought we agreed on sitting not on top of each other." Asher said grumpily. Vibrations reverberated through Asher's skull as Fenrir laughed again.

"You gave up that privilege after you baited me with that bastard." The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Asher spoke.

"I can't remember anyone's name except yours and Aria's. Is that going to become a problem?" Asher felt Fenrir shrug.

"Probably. As much as I don't want to let any of them get close to you, it's important that you know who's in the pack." An idea formed in Fenrir's mind. "How about we eat dinner with them tonight?" Fenrir had been shirking on his duties in Alpha in favor of bonding with his mate, something the pack understood but disliked. They needed their Alpha to be there for them.

At the same time, Fenrir's and Asher's ears twitched. Someone was right outside the door. Fenrir stood back up, Asher laying bridal style in his arms, the blanket still wrapped around his petit frame.

"Yeah?" Fenrir grunted when they were near the makeshift door. Aria came in, eyes looking everywhere except Asher. An unidentifiable animal was sprawled across the blonde's shoulders. She dropped the carcass on the ground, and started on her way out without a word.

"We'll be eating with the pack tonight." Fenrir said out of the blue. Aria froze and whirled around.

"But I already told everyone in the pack not to talk to, look at, or even breath around Asher, just like you asked last night." Aria said, suspicious of Fenrir's change of heart.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Fenrir growled angrily. Asher elbowed him in the ribs.

"Seriously? Not to even breathe around me? Get over yourself." Asher scoffed at Fenrir. "It's because I don't know any of their names." Asher said, much more pleasantly, to Aria. Fenrir scowled.

"But we already told you their names." Aria said. Did Asher really have that bad of memory? Fenrir growled threateningly at her; she wasn't allowed to talk to his mate yet.

"Yeah, too bad I wasn't paying any attention. I was planning my—" Asher was cut off as Fenrir flexed one of his arms, a none-too subtle warning. "Walk." Asher finished, glaring at Fenrir.

"That makes sense…what are the rules for dinner then, Alpha?" Aria asked. Asher tuned this out. It would probably just make him angry anyway. Instead, Asher's eyes wandered to the poor dead animal, laying forgotten on the ground. Hmm, it wasn't all that bloody. In fact, there wasn't any blood on the ground at all. Asher's eyes studied Aria's strong shoulders. No blood their either. His eyes swiveled back to the animal; the neck was at a really odd angle. Asher decided he much preferred Aria's cleaner and more humane way of killing. He'd have to get her to teach him, if Fenrir would ever let him go for _five_ fucking seconds. A notion suddenly passed through Asher's head. Aria hunted the meat for him and Fenrir. But last night…

"Why did you leave me and Aria alone last night?" Asher asked, interrupting Fenrir's long winded list of rules. The tall man scowled, but answered.

"So I could hunt some food for you. Don't worry though, I won't leave you alone again. Ever." Ugh, possessive bastard.

"But why didn't you hunt this morning? I'd imagine you get off on proving to me that you're just the bestest mate out there." Asher said flatly as he stared up at Fenrir. From the happy look on his face, Asher surmised that he was right. Which meant a lot more 'show off' behavior in Asher's future. Great.

"Don't worry. I'll hunt from now on. I just didn't want to leave you alone with her again. Not after you two…_touched_." Fenrir practically hissed this word, glaring at Aria as he said it.

"You make it sound like we touched each other's jollies." Fenrir's chest rumbled as he growled loudly.

"Asher, you're really just making this worse for me." Aria groaned. And now Fenrir was even _angrier_ because she directly addressed his mate. Aria decided it would be best if she left before Fenrir tried to hit her. "I'll deliver the rules to the pack." Aria quickly bowed out.

"Why so many rules anyway?" Asher asked as Fenrir somehow managed to drag the carcass back to the blankets while still carrying Asher. Fenrir gave Asher an amused look. "Okay, besides the fact that you're the most possessive person ever." Fenrir sighed as he sat down and pulled Asher closer to him.

"Because I haven't claimed you yet. Not in werewolf terms. So it's possible that one of them will try to challenge me for possession of you. I'm hoping so many rules will discourage them." Fenrir said truthfully as he started ripping off chunks of meat.

"What, I don't get a say in who I end up with?" Asher said angrily. Fenrir grinned at him.

"Not when you're the submissive. Now eat this." Fenrir presented Asher with a bit sized portion of raw meat. Asher tried to wiggle one of his arms free from Fenrir's grip, but the strong arms allowed him no room. After a few more attempts, Asher snapped his head up at Fenrir and glared, a knowing look in his eyes.

"No!" The smaller male said indigently. Asher's whole body shook as Fenrir's rumbling chuckle erupted full force.

"Yes. Now open up." Asher continued to glare at the silver haired man but opened up his mouth. Fenrir gently placed the meat in Asher's mouth, making sure his fingers lingered on Asher's lips when he took his hand away. Asher chewed, and swallowed.

"Good pup."

"I hate you." Asher said darkly. Fenrir just chuckled again and fed Asher another piece.

--

The rest of the day passed by semi-pleasantly. Asher found out that Fenrir is 6'5", an only child, and that he never really listened to music when he was human. Which is, in fact, a mortal sin. Fenrir learned that Asher is bi-lingual, a Virgo, and that he does not enjoy it when Fenrir runs bloody fingers through his hair. Lunch consisted of more meat, and much to Asher's happiness, fruit. Asher even managed to convince Fenrir to try an apple, but the delicious fruit wasn't to the werewolves taste. Quickly, though, dinner time approached.

Asher shifted from foot to foot, nervous about actually meeting the pack. The shifting quickly got on Fenrir's nerves, who was already agitated at the fact that Asher managed to get out of his embrace.

"Why are you so nervous?" Fenrir snapped. He had, unfortunately, promised Asher that he wouldn't do any more lightning fast grabs after Asher (stupidly) baited him with tales of getting shot at.

"What if they don't like me?" Fenrir rolled his eyes and slowly, for him, approached Asher.

"You've already met them before. Plus, even if they hate you, they wouldn't dare show it."

Asher sighed. "Good point." The teen let himself be picked up, slightly hating himself for the fact that his heartbeat immediately started to calm down when Fenrir's rough skin made contact with his. He was so distracted by the calming touch that he didn't realize they were moving until he felt the sheet-door slide across his bare skin. Asher's eyes opened up and he was faced with the _entire_ pack. His whole body started to blush.

"_Fenrir._" Asher squeaked.

"Yes, mine?" Fenrir said in an amused voice.

"I'm naked. And don't use a possessive pronoun as a proper noun." The pack members who were close enough to hear Asher started growling, unhappy at the order to their Alpha. Aria tried to smother her grin; tonight was going to get interesting, it seemed.

"We're all naked. It's a werewolf thing." Fenrir said as he glared at the pack members growling at his mate. Asher had sort of come to appreciate some of the 'werewolf things'. For instance, raw meat actually tasted good now, which made his stomach happy. And they rarely got cold (Even though Asher had yet to actually achieve a heightened body temperature, he was very aware that Fenrir's skin felt like he had a raging…fever). But nudity was probably something he would never come to terms with.

"Pants, please." Asher was so upset over this that he resorted to using the magic word with Fenrir. But the Alpha just laughed and said no as he sat down in the middle of a circle of werewolves. So Asher decided that he needed to once again play dirty.

"Okay, but just so you're aware of the situation, here's the 411," Fenrir's face was confused at that. Asher decided he needed to use more slang terms. "You have your unclaimed mate, nude, in the middle of a fairly large group of werewolves who may or may not decide to challenge you. And I'm nude. I don't think flashing my goods is a good way to discourage claiming. Because I'm _naked_." Asher said quickly and disjointedly. His purpose was achieved though, as Fenrir quickly started to growl loudly. The Alpha took out his wand and summoned some pants onto Asher. Which scared the shit out of him, because he had yet to realize what Fenrir used to be.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING WIZARD?" Asher screeched. A lot of the pack members flinched and growled again, both from the sheer decibel level, but also because this short little _thing_ was yelling at their Alpha.

Fenrir seemed undisturbed though, as he just lowered his head near Asher's ear and purred. "You never asked." Asher growled, but wasn't really all that surprised anymore. Just curious.

"What house were you in? I'm assuming you went to Hogwarts. I bet you were in Slytherin, rotting away in that weird dungeon."

"Hufflepuff." Fenrir said with a hint of pride. Asher choked on the breath he was taking and started to laugh hysterically.

"The reject house? Oh, sorry I insulted your house Mr. Fair Play, but I didn't realize that hard work was your best quality." Asher snorted as he continued to laugh. Aria tried to hide her smirk, while the other werewolves were frozen by shock. Openly laughing at and ridiculing their Alpha? Unheard of.

After a few more seconds of Asher's rude laughing, someone stood up. Fenrir's eyes, which were glaring at Asher, immediately snapped to the man. Fenrir snorted. Of course it was Larry. He was relatively new to the pack, and still prone to impulsive acts. He was about to tell him to kindly _sit the fuck down_ when Larry's angry voice rang out across the camp.

"Ever since you brought your little _mate,_" Larry uttered the word like it was poison, "to the pack, he's been openly defying you. You seem to care more about him than you do us, and you can't even _control_ him. You've gone weak, Fenrir." Some of the other werewolves slowly nodded their head this, but most just sat back and waited for Larry to die. They never really liked him anyways. "Fenrir Greyback. I challenge you for position of Alpha and," Larry paused and sent a lecherous look to Asher. "And for possession of _him_. I can't wait to show him his place. Beneath the Alpha, moaning in pain and pleasure." The werewolf purred.

Fenrir was outraged. He never should have brought his Asher out here. But, he would worry about that later, because he had a little brat to kill. Before he could get up, though, Asher shot off his lap and marched right up of Larry. The pack gasped like a soap opera audience. Not only because Asher was fearlessly approaching the much taller Larry, but because his eyes were _glowing_ and he was growling worse than Fenrir does.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" Asher screamed. "Who the fuck are you to be challenging Fenrir? What, you _actually _think you can beat him in a fight? Have you not noticed that he's faster, stronger, bigger," Asher's eyes slid down Larry's muscled waist and smirked. "…_bigger_, and generally better than you could ever be? Were you born retarded, or is it just a side effect from having your head buried in your crotch for too long?" Asher suddenly turned around to Aria. "What's this fuckhead's name?"

Aria sat stunned for a second before answering. "L-Larry." She stuttered, shocked at Asher's behavior. Cruel laughter rang from deep in Asher's throat.

"Larry? _Larry?_" He turned back to Larry. "That has got to be the worst fucking name ever. Your parents must have hated you if they named you _Larry. _I mean Fenrir's name is kind of the biggest joke ever, but hey, he's named after the biggest motherfuckin wolf _ever_ to exist. So tell ya what, unless you want to me to snap this wand off in your ass, how about you sit the _fuck_ down and fucking choke on your own cock?" Asher finished with a flourish as he waved his wand at Larry.

Larry had surprisingly stayed still during Asher's whole tirade. First he was just shocked that this little _pup_ had the audacity to approach him, but as Asher yelled and screamed and ranted, Larry stood frozen in shame, his face becoming increasingly red. Out of anger, the werewolf suddenly tried to scratch Asher with his claws.

"Oh no, don't even try." Asher grunted as he quickly threw his weight back, landing on his arms. While his upper body was falling back, dodging the sharp claws, a bare foot shot out and smashed into Larry's crotch. The man fell in pain, and the same foot came up and kicked him in the face.

"You don't fucking _mess_ with people who know how to dance!" Asher said in triumph as he stood over the now-crying form of Larry. Asher suddenly found himself once again the strong embrace of Fenrir, who was making a weird sound that was a combination of a proud chuckle and an angry growl.

"What the fuck was that?" Fenrir grumbled as he needlessly checked his mate for any injuries.

"Which part? My amazing and impassioned speech or my fantastic dance moves?" Asher said arrogantly as he enjoyed his victory. Asher looked up and saw Fenrir grinning. "Don't think I did it for you. It's just that in the 1 chance that he could have won, I would have been raped. So I decided to nip that in the bud."

"Yeah yeah." Fenrir just grinned knowingly. He started to move away from Asher and towards Larry to act upon the challange, but Asher's grip stopped him.

"Leave him alone, he's had enough pain and shame and ass-whopping for one night. You can beat him up next time he breathes near me." Fenrir's amber eyes glared hard at Asher. It was unheard of to stop a werewolf from acting upon a challenge for leadership, let alone from acting upon a threat to his mate. But staring into Asher's eyes, Fenrir's once again started to cool to goldenrod. The Alpha just growled 'fine', lowered his head and kissed his mate. Surprisingly, Asher didn't resist. Fenrir still kept it a closed-mouth kiss, just in case Asher decided to bite his tongue off.

Aria and the rest of the pack were still in partial shock, amazed at what just transpired. They'd never seen or heard about anything like this. They'd never seen such a small, and submissive, werewolf act so violently, nor had they ever seen Fenrir ignore a challange. Aria was used to Asher's rebellious insults to Fenrir, but the pack still had much to learn. Aria was just happy to see the two kissing. However, the happiness was short lived when she noticed that one of Fenrir's hands had drifted down to Asher's ass. The teen pulled back and grabbed onto the offending hand, glaring daggers at the Alpha.

"Next time you put that grubby little paw anywhere below my waist, I'm biting your hand off and shoving it down your throat."

* * *

I would first like to apologize to anyone reading who's name is Larry. But you have to admit, it isn't the prettiest name

And did you notice the singular time that Asher's mind was like 'his large mate'? It's little things like that that make a story.

and Asher doesn't know how to fight outside of angry kicks at Fenrir. He just knows how to dance. Which is just like fighting if your smart enough to apply the right move or combination.

I literally lol'd when I wrote 'M 64. I was like, What? N64? LOL. I need to stop being such a video game whore.

**night demon lilith**: Thanks for the review and the favorite! And the lack of crit. is okay, considering no one else has really given any, but then again if it's because you can't find anything wrong then I shouldn't be complaining

**kudokuchan**: Thankssss, and yes, there will be some sweaty, passionate, violently gentle steamy chapters coming up :3

**merlin magic**: Asher knows nothing of protocol, but his innerwolf does. Too bad the innerwolf is mean and smart and makes Asher ask Fenrir. And of course Asher won't just submit! Hell, he and Fenrir will be fully mated and totally in love with each other and he'd still give the old man a hard time.

**Warhood**: You fucking rock. It actually feel touched that you would go through so much trouble just to read my humble little story. And Dark is indeed a great writer :). Duuuuude, or duuuuuudette because I don't know your gender, you should totally request something. Think of it as karmic retribution for your hard work.

**Mimaindi**: Sweet wound Jesus, I love you. You're the first person to request something! YOU BET ASHER WILL BE WRESTLING FENRIR XD He really should keep in mind that Fenrir is a dangerous werewolf, not to be messed with :3


	13. The Author's Note

I always thought that posting an A/N as it's own chapter was the meanest thing ever because people are like OMG NEW CHAPTER but it's actually just the author whining or making excuses for not updating. Mine is not so, as I'm whining about the future of this fic! Don't worry, it'll get written, it's just, I need help with the direction! READ ON MY LOVES

Okay, so, for the past two or three chapters, I've been asking a tough question to myself, and I've decided that I don't want to make, so you guys get to! Here's the skinny; It's been 12 chapters, and that whole overreaching plot thing has only showed it's little finger so far (if that much). This story wasn't just supposed be 'The Love Story of Fenrir and Asher', but I'm afraid that if I introduce my plot, this story would end up being waaay too long. Asher and Fenrir need to be on the same page with each other (or a few pages off because Asher will NEVAR GIVE IN!) before the drama and action start happening, and they haven't even had hot steamy monkey (werewolf) sex yet.

So, my question to you, my loyal fans, is this: Would you prefer if I just wrap up this story and have it just be Asher and Fenrir's love story; and then if people want it enough, I can write a sequel that has the plot I wanted for this one. Or would you rather me suck it up and finish what I started out to do, even if it ends up being over 9000 chapters

Both sides are seducing me equally, so it's up to yooouuuu to save me from utter confusion

Also, the next chapter won't be posted until this decision is made.

XD

Ediittt: Okay, so there's been a little misunderstanding, with the fault lying in my words. When I say 'wrap up the plot', I mean have the story just be about Fenrir and Asher's relationship without the rest of the stuff I was planning. I'm not just going to write 'And then they had mad sex and fell in love'. I'm going to develop it at a normal pace, so there will still be at least a few more chapters. I'm not going to rush their relationship, so don't worry about that.


	14. The Plot Thickens

Let's be frank with each other. I'm a bad person, we all know this. While I feel bad that it's been so very long since I've updated, don't tell me you're all that surprised. I still love you, of course, but let's be honest; this will probably happen again. It won't take as long till the next update, I think, but it might, who knows.

I-W is Inner-Wolf, in case there's any confusion. I just got tired of writing Inner-Wolf.

Enjoy this long over due chapter.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Larry skulked away, and no one in the pack had even moved. Asher had once again taken his post between Fenrir's arm and side, growing increasingly bored as nothing happened. Asher's wand hand started twitching as he started to think of ways to disrupt the silence. Fenrir noticed this, and quickly got things moving again. The pack members reported what had been happening while Fenrir was busy with his mate, and the Alpha listened and smoothed over the petty arguments that inevitably happen within packs. Asher was sort of impressed.

Quickly though, the 'diplomatic' side of werewolf life lost its charm and Asher's mind delved into its creative depths to find a suitable cure for his boredom. What he really wanted to do was ask Fenrir _why_ they hadn't eaten yet when the whole point of leaving the cave was to eat, but he supposed that Fenrir double-duty-d the decision and also came out here to work his Alpha magic. Asher hadn't realized he had totally vacated his mind until the whole pack moving snapped him back to reality. They were all grabbing giant hunks of meat from a large pile of fairly freshly dead animals that Asher couldn't believe he didn't see when they came out here. Only when Aria appeared from the Forest carrying a dead animal and throwing it on the pile did Asher realize that the blond must have been hunting ever since Larry slinked away to lick his wounds. The small teen moved to get out of Fenrir's lap and approach the meat pile when Fenrir's arm tightened around him.

"Don't tell me you already forgot about me showing you that I'm, what was it? 'The bestest mate out there'." Fenrir grinned down at Asher.

"How long is that going to take?" Asher grumbled. "You got me hooked on raw meant, and my tummy is demanding it now. Face the monster you created." Asher half-joked, half-growled. Fenrir got up and changed into a wolf. Asher stared blankly.

"You want me to run and try and keep up with you? You're not a very good strategist, are you?" Asher would swear up and down that it wasn't his hunger making him grumpy, just lingering feelings over Larry. Not that anyone would bother asking why the Alpha's mate was being extra-grumpy, but it made Asher feel better.

Fenrir just glared indigently at Asher and motioned to his broad silver back. Asher looked back at Fenrir incredulously.

"I don't know if I trust you that much. Or if you're big enough." Asher said apprehensively. He was small, but he wasn't _that_ small. It was almost offensive. Fenrir just growled threateningly and motioned to his back again, this time with jerkier, angrier movements. Obviously, Fenrir didn't deal well with being hungry. After a few tense moments of glaring at each other, Asher rolled his eyes and approached Fenrir, who once again looked positively smug. The large wolf lowered himself to the ground slightly, but height wasn't Asher's problem, so much as balance. Fenrir's back was broad, broader than any wolf he'd ever seen, but the teen didn't think it was broad enough to let him balance during the fast run that Asher _knew_ Fenrir was going to pull out.

Still though, Asher climbed up onto Fenrir's back, arms wrapped around the thick neck, thighs gripping Fenrir's sides as hard as he could. The small teen's face disappeared as he buried it in the thick, scruffy fur on Fenrir's shoulder, muscles tightening even more as he felt Fenrir tense and take off.

He wasn't really running all that fast, a fact which surprised Asher. He'd thought that Fenrir would be all for showing off how fast he could run, but Inner-Wolf dismissed that, reminding Asher that his safety was more important to Fenrir than showboating.

After a few minutes, Fenrir came to a quick stop and shrugged Asher off onto a bed of moss. With a distinct look and growl that I-W translated as 'Stay there or else', the silver wolf bounded off into the Forest.

'_Well this doesn't seem very responsible of him.' _Asher thought glumly as he twined a few strands of grass together.

'_It's not as if he's miles away. You really need to start trusting Fenrir more; he's 64, and has a wealth of experience.'_ I-W replied.

'_Since when do you think separately? I'm not quite sure you actually exist; I think I'm just going insane.'_ Asher didn't enjoy his newfound multiple personalities.

The teen's ear twitched as he heard Fenrir coming back. '_See? He's back already.'_ Asher was beginning to think that smugness was just a werewolf trait, and not specific to Fenrir; Although from the intensely smug look on the bastards face as he dragged three dead animals through the bush, Asher was sorely tempted to revise his theory. After Fenrir unloaded the corpses in front of his mate, he quickly changed into an annoyingly naked human and snuggled up to Asher, the teen resting once again in his lap, and looked expectantly down into his pup's grey eyes. Asher rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Good job hunting, my mighty Alpha." Asher said sarcastically. Fenrir, who after living as a werewolf for so long had lost touch with the finer points of speech, got an unparalleled look of supreme satisfaction on his whiskered face and immediately started nuzzling his silly little mate. Asher took it in stride, deciding he needed to start prioritizing. First, food, then after that, a nice, refreshing session of Beat The Alpha.

Asher didn't stop to look which animal he was about to eat, because it probably would have depressed his inner-hippie. Instead, he reached out his pales hands to rip off a chunk, but they were gently batted away by one of Fenrir's large hands. Fenrir's iron-band arms had wound their way around Asher's waist, and it was with grudging reluctance that Asher let Fenrir feed him for the second time. It wouldn't have been so bad, except Fenrir insisted that his finger tips brush lightly against Asher's lips _every_ time they passed, and the Alpha's other hand had busied itself 'absentmindedly' stroking his pup's side, grumbling a little every time he felt a tiny scar.

After the animals were reduced to mere bones, plus assorted parts neither of the werewolves felt like tasting, Fenrir lounged back on the moss, his hand still stroking Asher's side. The small teen was too content with his full belly to really be bothered by the fact that he was currently using Fenrir as a mattress, but there was some little tickle at the back of his mind. Oh, right. He was supposed to be socializing, sort of, and Fenrir was supposed to be Alpha-ing his pack.

"Yo," Asher said simply. Fenrir's hand stopped, and once the teen was sure he had the larger man's attention, he continued. "Didn't we have an actual purpose to leaving the cave? I still only know three names. And you have to go enforce your will." Fenrir groaned as he rolled over, pinning Asher to the ground and nuzzling his pale neck.

"But you're mine." Fenrir playfully whined.

"When I think 'scary Alpha werewolf', this is not really what comes to mind." Asher grumbled as he tried to wiggle out from under Fenrir's rather heavy body. Fenrir relaxed there for a few minutes, lazily nuzzling Asher and enjoying his wriggling. When it became clear to Asher that Fenrir had no immediate plans to move, his agitation increased.

"Fine, but I hope you like anarchy and rebellion." The teen said grumpily. Fenrir always got all physical after he ate. Sickening.

The Alpha growled a little but relented, mostly because if the pack did rebel, he'd have no fun alone time with Asher. Fenrir grumbled as he stood up, once again managing to never loose his grasp on Asher in the process. After a quick one-handed pants summon, Fenrir set out on a brisk, but non-jostling, pace back to the camp.

"So you left as a wolf but return as a human? Where's the consistency?" Asher said conversationally as he was once again subjected to being carried like some fragile piece of glass. Fenrir just shrugged his cannonball shoulders.

"'Was in a hurry to eat."

"I never understood why slight hunger makes people so weird. It had been like, what, a few hours since you ate last. Chill out."

"You were getting pretty grumpy there yourself, pup." Fenrir teased.

"…shut up and walk faster." Asher said as he blushed a little.

----------------------------------------------------------

Aria raised an eyebrow when the two got back to the encampment. 'Everyone else finished eons ago', the look communicated. The delicate eyebrow went back to its unquestioning state with a glare from Fenrir. The pack had organized itself into the general meeting formation. The werewolves with questions, grievances, and other such things that Fenrir suddenly didn't care about were lined up in front, while the content pack members lounged behind them, with the younger ones fidgeting restlessly in the back. Making a quick decision, Fenrir headed towards the younger children while giving a look to Aria. The blond came over, and something was wordlessly communicated, as Fenrir sat Asher down with the kids and left with only a ruffling of the hair. Asher was a bit shocked, with both the lack of embarrassment and the fact that the pack was now between him and Fenrir. These seemed like very un-Fenrir things to do, but the logical side of Asher's brain told him that it was to help the pack think that Fenrir wasn't so obsessed with Asher that he'd forget them. The logical side was also trying to strangle the emotional side, because that stupid traitorous part of Asher wanted to pout.

Asher heard voices drone on in the front, but didn't pay attention. He thought it best to leave the politics to Fenrir. To pass the time, Asher smiled and waved politely to Aria, who just gave him an exasperated look. Asher mouthed 'I promise I won't let him kill or maim you', which caused the Alpha Female to grin a little. Asher was about to make a silly face at his new best friend, when an obviously tactless werewolf, apparently unaware of the rule '_Don't talk to the Alpha's unclaimed mate'_, interrupted his silly-process.

"Why are your eyes all weird?" The eyes in question sought out the owner of the voice, and were surprised to find such a young werewolf. He couldn't have been more than 12, though with werewolf genetics he easily could have been younger. The young boy was a bit scruffy, and had an air of innocence that struck Asher as odd for werewolf.

Fenrir himself had asked that question, but Asher had still been grudging about an absurdly personal question before it, so he refused to answer. With a quick glance up to his idiotic mate, Asher was glad to see he was actually involved in a conversation, or an argument, with some of the pack mates, so he probably wasn't eavesdropping. Good. Asher was about to open his mouth to answer when he was so rudely cut off by Aria.

"Duncan, I thought I told you not to talk to the Alpha's mate." Aria said sharply in a quiet voice.

"Oh Aria, chill out. He's just a kid." Asher turned his attention back to Duncan. "I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone else, okay?" Asher said excitedly.

"What if the Alpha wants to know?" Duncan asked, uncertain about whether or not he should agree to keep a secret from his mighty Alpha. He was surprised when Asher just waved his hand in a nonchalant manner.

"Don't worry about him. I promise he won't hurt you for not telling him. He'll probably find out eventually anyways." Once Duncan had nodded his head in agreement, Asher got close to the boy's ear and excitedly started whispering.

"Okay, you see those silver flecks in my eyes?" Duncan nodded yes. "And did you notice how they were glowing earlier?" Duncan nodded again, more excited. "Well, when they glow, I can _see_ things. Things you can't normally see."

"Like what?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, Asher, what can you see?" Aria said as she got close to the two. Asher shot her a warning glance, but she just made a crossing motion over her heart. Asher accepted this and let her into the secret circle of whispers.

"Well, it's nothing special. Just auras and ghosts." Asher said without any signs of an explanation.

"We can all see ghosts though." Aria stated.

"Wizard ghosts yeah, but not muggle ones. I wish I couldn't. Some of them look weird. And it's not even like I can interact with them. I can just see them, floating on in eternal damnation." Asher said hurriedly.

"What's an our-ah?" Duncan asked, fascinated by the Alpha's mate's special powers.

"An _aura_, is the visual presence of someone's soul. Different colors mean different moods. And werewolves have a weird moon in their auras." At the amazed looks of his audience, Asher blushed. "It isn't that big of a deal. So I can tell when someone is angry, that's great, I could also just look at their body language. And it gives me a headache if I use it too much." At the continued stares, Asher got a bit snappish. "Didn't anyone tell you staring is rude?" At Asher's raised voice, filled with annoyance, Fenrir was suddenly _there_, vibrating with tension.

"Duncan. _Aria._" Fenrir growled accusingly. The little werewolf started visibly shaking as he became the target of his Alpha's rage for the first time in his life.

"Aww, look at you, being all unnecessary." Asher cooed. "That timing was too perfect to be true. Did you leave an important conversation for this? That's rude, you know. Ruder than staring." Asher said as he examined his nails. After a few more seconds of rage-filled silence, Asher turned and glared up at Fenrir. "You're going to give the kid a heart attack if you keep that up. He didn't even do anything wrong, I gave him permission to talk with me."

"Your permission does not override _my_ orders, pup." Fenrir growled out.

"Well then at least go easy on him, whatever it is you plan on doing. I doubt that he's crossed you before."

Fenrir stared hard at Asher for a few seconds before walking quickly over to Duncan and slashing the boy's chest with his claws. Asher squeaked loudly.

"When either Aria or I give you an order, we expect it to be followed. Don't mess up again." Fenrir rumbled angrily.

"I would not call that going easy. Those are worse than when you hit me!" Asher squawked indigently.

"I told you before, what I did to you was a love tap compared to normal." Fenrir licked the blood of his claws.

Asher thought that he could see white bone through the kid's gored chest, and paled noticeably. "Oh god, goin' down." Asher said weakly as crumpled into Fenrir's arms. Fenrir just rolled his eyes and carried Asher back to where the Alpha had previously been sitting, settling the teen in his lap. He woke up a few seconds later.

"You're an awful werewolf, fainting at the sight of blood." I-W reveled in the deep rumbling of his Alpha's chest, and even Asher admitted that it made his tummy feel better.

"And you're an awful mate, making fun of me." Asher responded back quickly. Fenrir went back to Alpha business, while Asher lounged about in his kept glory.

-------------------------------------------------

Once all the diplomacy had been taken care of, Fenrir took Asher around to everyone one more time and made certain that he learned their names. It was all very boring work for Asher, so when Fenrir saw that cursed wand hand start twitching, he picked up his speed and got Asher back into the cave before he tried to undermine his authority. Again.

"You know I'm only going to remember half their names." Asher said as he was placed down on their nest of blankets. Fenrir sat down heavily next to him and stretched out.

"You won't have to actually talk to them if you don't want. Hmm, in fact, I think I'd prefer that. If you must, you can just communicate through me." Fenrir grinned. Asher glared, un-amused with such displays of possessiveness, and quickly reached out his hand to tickle the furry stomach being so carelessly exposed to him. The silver werewolf just quirked an eyebrow and grinned lecherously.

"You might wanna try a little further down."

"Bastard." Asher hissed as his hand balled into a fist and slammed down on Fenrir's stomach. He didn't even wince. That agitated Asher, so he wrapped a blanket around himself and went to sit in a corner, his back facing Fenrir.

"Aww, come on." Fenrir said as he chuckled.

"Ignoring you." Asher said flatly.

Fenrir inched himself a little closer. "It's rude to ignore your Alpha."

"It's rude to perv on—I'm ignoring you."

"If you're igno—"

"Ignoring you!" Asher interrupted. Obviously, his tiny mate wasn't going to give in very easily. The much larger man took a page out of his pup's book and decided to bait him. He inched closer, only a few feet away from the teen.

"Well I could always just _order_ you to talk to me, and as my _property_ you'd hav—" Fenrir was once again interrupted, but instead of harsh words, he was interrupted by Asher throwing himself at Fenrir, screaming. Asher grabbed hold of the thick wrists of his opponent and held them down. Straddling the larger form, he glared daggers down at Fenrir.

"As you're _what_?" Asher hissed. Fenrir was all teeth as he grinned up at Asher. Asher's predicament suddenly made itself clear. With an insulting lack of effort, Fenrir topped Asher, holding both of his wrists in one absurdly large hand.

"Now that wasn't very nice…" Fenrir mumbled as he leaned down and slowly licked the side of Asher's face.

"Neither is licking me all the time. It makes me feel like you're about to bite my head off." Asher grumbled, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. At least Fenrir had pants on this time.

"Now there's a way to get you to stop talking…" Asher was about to respond violently when Fenrir lowered more of his weight against the teen and started kissing Asher's neck, alternating between sucking right underneath Asher's ear and licking his beloved bite mark. After a few seconds, Fenrir chuckled, the vibrations from the large man's chest making Asher feel kind of lightheaded. "But I much prefer that way."

Asher's face was burning a bright red, and he started to squirm his way out of Fenrir's perverted embrace.

A glorious grin spread out on Fenrir's face. '_Let the games begin_.'

----------------------------------------------------

Asher had put forth a valiant effort in the struggle, but he knew it would be fruitless. He could barely take down Fenrir when he had his wand, so when left wandless in an old fashioned match of wrestling, Asher knew he couldn't win. After many failed attempts to at least scratch the larger man, Fenrir flipped them over and recreated the scene in the Forest; the Alpha stroking the sides of his lounging mate. Asher briefly thought about pulling some sort of underhanded trick, but decided that a resting target wasn't a fun target, given their current situation.

"So how much power do I have in this pack?" Asher said after a few minutes of silence. The hand at his waist stopped moving.

"What do you mean?"

"I assume that I'm higher up in the hierarchy than your average pack-member, and as mate to the Alpha, I assume that gives me some sort of power. Can I give them orders?" Asher asked, curious as to how much he could get away with.

"You can give them orders, yes, but mine can undo yours. As my mate, no one is allowed to challenge you as they would challenge another pack member. Not that any of them would challenge you anyways."

"Because I'm so scrawny and any fights between me and someone even as young as Duncan would be one-sided and sad?" Asher said glumly.

"That and most challenges are for possession of a submissive, but since you're the possessee and not the possessor, no one can challenge you."

The teen entertained the idea of getting outraged at that, but considering it meant he didn't have to fight anyone, he let it slide.

"So as the mate to an Alpha, am I allowed to offer counsel on pack matters?"

Fenrir's eyes narrowed. "Yes, but that would imply you don't trust my judgment. What matter are you talking about?"

"The Dark Lord." Asher said simply, causing Fenrir to hiss.

"What did I tell you?" Fenrir growled, sensing around for any Death Eater that might be around. Which was, of course, useless because no Death Eater would go to the center of the Forbidden Forest, but werewolf protectiveness knows no limits.

"I'm not saying anything bad about him. There's just a point I wish to make clear to you."

Fenrir debated, and decided to get on his mate's good side once again and allowed him to speak. "And that point is?"

"Well, I assume that when the time comes, the werewolves will be expected to fight alongside the Dark Lord, yes?" Fenrir nodded his agreement. "But then what? What has he promised you in return?"

Fenrir grinned darkly. "Freedom. To do and hunt as we please. Without worrying about wizards hunting us down."

"And you believed him?" Asher asked.

"Of course. The Dark Lord has no cause to lie to us." Fenrir said, confused as to where his pup was going with this.

"Intensely evil people don't need cause to lie, Fenrir. I have a bad feeling about what's gonna happen after the war."

"What do you mean?" Was his pup concerned about his safety? Had someone threatened him, or was he simply worried about his friends back from wherever?

"Voldemort's whole thing is that he hates those of impure blood, right? He has this ideal of wizardry, and no one but those of pure wizarding descent should be allowed to live, according to him. With me so far?"

"Are you worried about your blood status? Because werewolves are exempt from that."

"Totally missing the point. Let me put it simply, in terms a brute such as yourself can understand. I think that after the war, Voldemort is going to kill all the werewolves, along with vampires and other such critters." At Fenrir's blank stare, Asher continued. "We have impure blood, you idiot! Not only are like, half of the werewolves in this pack, and I assume most other packs, of non-wizarding descent, but those of us who were wizards have 'let' our blood become tarnished by that of another species. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the Dark Lord started a genocide against us after his whole revenge thing. I mean, he wouldn't need us afterward. With all of us opponents squashed, he wouldn't need such brute strength anymore. See what I'm talking about?"

It all made sense to Fenrir. He could see Asher's logic, but didn't want to admit to himself how likely the scenario was. "And what do you propose to do about it?" Fenrir asked.

"I don't know, maybe pull a double-agent thing? Do whatever Voldemort wants us to do up until the War that will inevitably happen. Then, we can somehow send a message to the good guys that we're on their side, and as we rush to battle we can just turn on Voldemort and hopefully not get killed. Maybe even relay them some information before hand?"

Fenrir rolled them both over. "I'll bring it up tomorrow to the entire pack, to see what they want the course of action to be. Until then," Fenrir kissed Asher tenderly, surprising the teen. "Stop thinking about it. Just know that whatever we do, I'll be protecting you."

* * *

And there you have it, overreaching plot! Also, should I write a sexy sex scene into this, or leave it as implied? Not that I expect it to come anytime soon, but just so I know whether or not to start thinking about what naughty things Fenrir would do. Also also, leave suggestions on dirty things because that just makes it better for everyone.


End file.
